Just Dumb Luck
by veinedpaily
Summary: Paige McCullers goes for a career choice that is special. She sets back to Rosewood after college and hopes to run into her lover, Emily Fields. However, more than she would like.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first paily fanfic. Please show your support. Reviews and comments are much appreciated. No hates please.**

"So this is how you can intercept the change of perspective in the judge." My mentor, Sara Higgins, concluded. Let me introduce myself, I am Paige McCullers, age 25 and I'm currently studying law. Sara Higgins is my mentor and close friend. We went to college together when I was studying business and she was studying law. Sara has became a successful lawyer in Rosewood after the Hastings decided to open a company and close down their law firm. Sara moved to Rosewood after we graduated from Stanford to be with me. It doesn't take a genius to know her feelings for me. But there was only 1 girl I'm interested in since forever. Emily F- "Miss Higgins, your 1430h appointment is here," Sara's secretary interrupted my train of thoughts.

I left Sara's office to give the privacy of the client to discuss their case. I just got back here in Rosewood after staying another few years in Stanford and ever since I've been back, I've been trying to delibrately knock into the woman of my dreams, Emily Fields. In my usual cloud of thoughts again, I was walking across the hallway to my desk when I bumped shoulder with someone else's. "I am so sorry about that I-" Standing in front of me was Wayne and Pam Fields.

"Paige?" the weak voice of Pam Fields called out to me. She looked and souded like she was just crying her eyes out. "Pam, Wayne," that was all I could get out from my mouth. "We'll catch up with you later, we need to see Ms Higgins," Wayne managed out. The retired army man also seemed like a lost.

After the meeting that I was also allowed to enter, thanks to the pleas of Pam and Wayne, I realised that Emily was in trouble. My dear Emily. "Sara, can I take the rest of the day off?" I needed to know more about the case. Sara only had rough details because of how Pam and Wayne were crying when giving the statements. Sara is also no stranger to my feelings for Emily. We shared a dorm and she could see by the amount of merchandise I made of Emily. "Of course, Paige. Take the week off if needed. It's already Wednesday anyway." This is why I'm lucky to be Sara's intern. "Thank you so much."

I pulled up at the old Fields' house in my red Range Rover. Sara gave it to me as a graduation gift. See what I meant about feelings? I knocked on the door and waited. Wayne opened the door and looked at me in confusion. It sooned turned to despair and a little bit of anger. "I took the day off. Both of you need someone there for you guys." I explained before Wayne could throw any bit of anger, thinking I was here for business. Sara had given them her name card and told them that whenever they were ready, they could call her for the actual statement taking. Wayne's expression soften, "Come on in, Paige."

After what was collected in the office, Emily was caught in the scene of a murder in Philly and is now the main suspect. After the thought that Emily might be facing a life sentence, it dawned on me how much this case is important to me, not Sara Higgins. I spent a few hours in the Fields' residence, trying to console Pam and Wayne. It was the first time I saw the grown man cry in the office. For sure I know that Emily didn't commit the murder but I know how bad this situation looks for her. It was getting late and Pam was once again sobbing from upstairs that was completely audible, Wayne pulled me aside and talked to me. "Paige," he choked out, "You're the discipline of Sara Higgins, will it make any difference if I told the full story to you? It makes it easier knowing that it's family." I froze at his words. Wayne and Pam still sees me as family? Things ended badly back in Rosewood after senior year. Emily didn't make it to Stanford after she had to stop her swimming and she joined as assistant coach a tad too late. "Makes no difference Wayne. We can get started straight away."


	2. Chapter 2

"Paige? I thought I told you to take the rest of the week off?" Sara looked at me in shock. I stepped into her office and there followed the Fields' couple. "Mr and Mrs Fields, how can I help you today? Are you both ready to give the statements?" Sara's attention focused on Pam and Wayne. "Actually, I have their statements. I want to pass them to you to overread it and see if there's anything that you want more specification in," I spoke up. Sara was froze in the moment, processing. After all, I was just an intern. "Okay, will you pass me the statements Paige? Take a seat Mr and Mrs Fields."

It was about an hour after that Sara finally had what she needed off the parents. She had to write down questions for me to ask Pam and Wayne. Sara then asked me to send Pam and Wayne home. She was leaving the office just at the same time and I'm very sure where she was headed to. Rosewood PD. I faked a phone call from my business to personal phone when I was sending them home, making some shit up and saying that I'm wanted by my father for business talk. Let's put this straight, my father owned a company that was given to him after Sara took inheritance of it. Sara was more into law so she gave it to "the only person she thought was capable", my father, Nicholas McCullers. Talk about ass licking.

I pulled up behind the familiar black Lamborghini outside Rosewood PD. "Just in time," I muttered, spotting Sara leaving Rosewood PD. "Couldn't wait for me?" I said as I exited my Rover. "Paige, we need to talk. Let's walk over to The Brew," Sara didn't even wait for my reply and her heels started clicking as she walked down the pavement. When I reached, there was already 2 cups of coffee on the table Sara got. "I know what you're about to say. I can't work on this case. I know. But think about it. A murder case, Sara. This will benefit my learning and give great credits. It's my second year with you and-" "Paige," Sara cut me of my rambling, a usual habit. "I actually wanted to hand 25 percent of this case to you. I just need you to know about some precautions first and see if you're up to it."

After an hour and more cups of coffee, Sara and I finally started to head back to the office. Being a big shot lawyer's discipline, it had it pros and cons. Sara owned the law firm and only took cases like murder and only if the person is innocent. "Paige, get ready for a meeting in my office in 30 minutes," and Sara walked off. The wait for the 30 minutes ticked like hours. I had things to do for other cases and this case itself but Sara sounded stern and it was nerve wrecking. I saw as the minute hand moved again on the table clock I had. The time was finally here.

"Ms McCullers, take a seat," Sara stood up from her desk as if I'm one od her clients. "Sara?" The confusion on my face was inevitable, Sara just chose to ignore it. "Paige, you can choose to help in this case or not," She paused and glanced at the office chair in front of her desk. "Thank you," she said as I sat down. "Ms McCullers, I understand you were high school sweethearts with the suspected in my case?" I nodded. This was going to be a long long meeting. It was after a while when another one of the lawyers in the law firm walked in. "Ms Hastings, take a seat."

The meeting wrapped up about 2 hours after I was called in and Sara dismissed me for the rest of the day. She knew I needed it by the look on my face when she called a dinner. A dinner consisting of Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, myself and Sara. This is going to be a long night. I walked into my home shakily, seeing that my father's mercedes wasn't in the drive. I had the rest of the day to calm down before dinner tonight at the Grille. I landed on my couch, curled into a ball and laid there for God knows how long before sleep took over me.

A car horn woke me up. I took note of my surroudings, it was dark. _Shit. _I must've fell asleep and worse, overslept. I sat up right immediately, feeling a wave of nausea hit me. _Should've slept last night instead of thinking about the case, _I thought. Still feeling sleep deprived, I trudged upstairs and took a quick shower. "About time. We're 15 minutes late," Sara said as I walked down the stairs. "Don't prove me wrong by letting you in this case." She said as we headed off to the Grille.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Sara dropped me off at home and made her way back home. I didn't get why Sara wanted to meet with the girls, she brought nothing about the case up, except for asking tons of questions about Emily. My thoughts was again interrupted by my ringing phone. "Hello?" I picked up the call. "Get into your Rover, we're heading to the Sara's. She didn't talk about the case because she saw a cop in the Grille. She didn't want to cause any trouble for any of us and before you say anything, she dropped you home first because she suspected the cop might follow, but now confirmed he didn't." It was Spencer. Without a second thought, I picked up my keys and sped to Sara's.

"Whoa." It was all unison when we all parked in Sara's garage. There were plenty of cars of different sorts. Rover, Mercedes, Ferrari, Bugatti, you name it, she has it. "S-Sara said to go through the door on the left and go in the back door," Spencer Hastings stuttered. That was a first. Sara was wealthy. She had millions of inheritence, being the only person in the 3rd generation in her family. As she was the youngest, she was to inherit all and that includes the other few companies she's had people to run for her. Some of these cars might even be of her inheritance. There was no relatives of hers living in Rosewood but she managed to get this mansion that neither of us knew about. We shook our awe off and headed towards the Higgins' mansion.

"Welcome ladies. Can I get a drink for you?" We walked into Sara's house after being in awe at the back yard she has. A pool, a hot tub, a ranch, almost everything. How did she even find this place? It's no wonder why it's so far away from town. "Ooo what do you have?" Hanna lit up at the offer and rushed off to the indoor bar Sara has. "I'll have coffee, I'm driving," Spencer piped up when she saw the freshly brewed coffee. "Me too," Aria and I said in unison. "Oh come on, loosen up. So what if this is business? Don't have to be so strict," Hanna walked into the room with what looked like a glass of Moscato on her hand. Guess this is just her starters.

We were in Sara's study for hours after dinner. It soon came to midnight and Hanna was getting tipsy already. It didn't work out much for Sara when she found out that everything was normal with Emily and the girls. They didn't even know why Emily was up in Philly. Later into the night, Sara was done with what she needed, she offered all of us to stay the night and we ended up drinking till we were all gone from senses. I woke up when I felt like I was falling and indeed I did. As my conciousness kicked in, I realised I was lying down on a groaning Hanna. "Paiiigeeeee. Get off me, your muscles are heavy," I stood up quick, feeling dizzy altogether as one. I glanced around, taking in the surroundings and remembered where I was. I saw the clock as it read 11am. _Shit. We're all late for work._

"Girls get up!" I started waking each one of them up and the most stubborn assed one to wake was Sara. "Don't worry. If your bosses calls, I can write them an email to state that you were helping the law firm. It'll do you good. Trust me and as for Paige and Spencer, I am your boss. No worries. It's a Friday, cut some slack," Sara slurred out, obviously hungover and sleepy. Sara pulled herself together and made her way to Rosewood PD together with me, leaving the girls to her house, letting them leave whenever. I got out of my car to see Sara waiting for me. We drove off the same time but obviously, Sara got there faster with her Lamborghini. "Pretend that you don't know her and pretend that I just gave you intructions. I've already told her to pretend to not know you. I figured she'll talk more to you so I'll fake a call. Understand?" Sara warned me about this earlier and I had to put on an act. "Yes I've got the files needed for this," I answered her.

"Emily," I gasped out that it was such a faint whisper. That deserved a hard kick to my leg and a very obvious throat clearing from Sara. "Ms Fields, may I introduce to you my intern and assistant, Ms McCullers," I was near to just bringing Emily into my arms and kissing her already. "Pleasure," Emily's voiced brought me out of my imaginary reunion kiss with her. Oh that sweet voice of hers. "We are here today to discuss about your case. The other time I was here, the investigating officer wanted to see you so I had to make my move. This time I have you for full time. I'll be asking a series of questions that have to do with what you were doing in Philly, etc., just like how the police asked. Is that alright for you Ms Fields?"

After Emily agreed, Sara started asking her questions. She was down to her 4th question when a phone ring interrupted her. "Ms McCullers, would you continue from here? I need to take this call." Sara excused herself from the spectating officer that told her no phones was allowed. I breathed a sigh when Sara left the room. She gave me the 'don't screw this up' look before she exited the room. Sara came back in a little after 5 minutes, clearly not assured about leaving me alone with Emily. "My apologies," Sara took a seat beside me and continued where she heard me leave off. "Ms Fields," I caught Emily's attention before Sara and I left to visit the investigating officer. We only had short time to prove her innocence. "I assure you that Ms Higgins is the best lawyer in town and your parents did the right thing looking for you. You will get out of here free of any charges, I assure you of that."

After seeing the investigating officer, Sara sent me home for the day and left for the office. Later that day, Sara met me in a bar, clearly pissed with me. "I know, I know, I'm sorry." I apologised before Sara could start talking. "Paige, I'm afraid you need to drop this case. Any one could've saw through that. Making promises to a client when you're not sure if you can keep them? I've lost a couple of cases, there's not much an assurance to make to Emily," Sara scolded. The first thing Sara drilled into my head was never make promises that one can't really keep to. "Sara, please. You can't drop me off this case," I pleaded with eyes I knew that Sara can't resist. Good thing this girl still has a crush on me. "I'll think about it. By the way, do you have any idea if there's anyone that's good a hacker?" "Hanna's boyfriend, Caleb Rivers. But I'm not so sure if they're still a couple." I answered, _What is she planning now._ "Call Hanna," Sara concluded, a mischievous smirk taking over the serious look just a second ago, literally.

Turns out, Caleb and Hanna really was still a couple and we all gathered at Sara's house once again. This time, together with Caleb and Toby. Info from Toby has it that even the ivestigating officers think that Emily was innocent. Especially Toby himself, seeing as the first friend he had when he came back from Rosewood was Emily. "Toby Cavanaugh," Toby introduced himself. "Pleasure to meet you, Toby. Good to know we have a cop in this as well." Sara contiued, "Caleb, I'll be heading to Rosewood PD to get a warrant to see camera footages etc., and this time I'll need someone else to do the hacking for me. Usually camera rooms are dark so I can place this drive into one of the monitors and I need you to hack into the system to get the footage of the night..." Sara's words to Caleb got shut out of my mind when I realized how important this is to Sara. Never have I seen her so serious and law breaking before.

**2 weeks later..**

Sara, Spencer and I are now in Philly, where the body was discovered. We showed the warrant to the store owner and had access to the camera footages and the crime scene. It was planned that I watched the footage, Spencer distracting the store owner and Sara will head to the scene of crime. It was about 15 mintues did Sara stormed into the room where all of us were and told the owner that we needed to shut the store down again. New evidence was discovered by Sara and showed that there was indeed someone else that was in the murder that was committed. "Officer, Detective," Sara greeted the cops and showed them the evidence. Once again, the general store had to be closed. Sara joined in the investigating team after reprimanding Rosewood PD for missing out such a big clue and forced herself into the investigation. The day soon got over when I finally heard from Sara again.

**AN: I've decided to make the chapters longer. Please give feedback and reviews. Thanks for the support!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sara, finally word from you," I breathed out a breath of relief when I picked up the phone call. "Paige, I'm dropping you off this case. It's just me, don't worry. I can't really concentrate on the case when I'm focusing on helping your friend and not my client. There's a huge difference there, Paige. I hope you understand. Also, you have the rest of the time being Spencer's discipline while I work on this case," Sara broke out. _Well, shit. _"Is there a way I can still see the progress?" "Of course there is. I'll let you know back in the office on Monday. For the rest of the weekend, I'm investigating this as well." And that was it. Sara hung up on the phone, leaving me there, still frozen and shocked by the sudden news.

The weekend soon got over and it was time to get back to work again. As I pulled out my chair, I saw a laptop casing there, addressed to me. I looked throught the bag to see a laptop there and a letter in the bag. _Paige, you can keep up the progress with this laptop. Charge the battery full always and keep in on charge when you're home. I can update anytime and this has to be confidential. Updates sent to this laptop will be deleted in 2 hours. Keep it on all times. Password: julytwentieth. Only see it at home and when you're alone. Any cover blown and that's it for Emily. -S.H. P.S: She's really smoking hot. _It was Sara. I shot a glance at her office to see her concentrating on her work. _Julytwentieth? That's the day we..._ Sara and I had a thing during college and that day was the day we first kissed...

A notification on the computer jolted me awake. I was following up one of Spencer's cases as her discipline now and needless to say, it was making me go into a deep slumber slowly with Spencer's 'directness'. Realizing that it was from the laptop, I keyed in the password right away and read the noticifcation. _After so long of trying to get Ms Fields to be proven innocent, main topic was missed. Ms Fields stated she was to meet someone in a closed general store, but who? Most importantly, why was it so important that she had to go to Philly, in a closed general store to do so? After discussion with the investigating officers, it is set that I get another statement from Ms Fields and go throught the camera footage. Lazy much? To be continued. _That was all that was said. What was it? A progression? Didn't seem like it.

The next day, Sara didn't appear in the office. She called her secretary and left me incharge that day. Confusion hit me. Where was Sara? What exactly is she doing now? I sighed out in frustration and rolled my eyes, not that Sara can see me anyway. The day at work dragged and so did the night. Sara had hinted it clearly that we shouldn't be making contact anywhere to avoid distraction and all I could do was wait. Until, another notification popped up. _Today's findings: Security cameras were hacked to keep the same image as if nothing happened. No progression there. However one camera was missed and it was confirmed that the murderer was not my client, Ms Emily Fields. However, evidence is not clear enough and still insufficient. Next step, Ms Fields statement 2 and phone._

Wednesday came by and my eye bags were getting worse. I couldn't sleep at all, and it seems like Spencer couldn't as well. "What's up, mentor? You don't look too well," My frown only deepened when I saw the 4 coffee cups Spencer had in her hands. Spencer's voice dropped. "I'm worried, Paige. They already pushed back the time of trail once. They might not be able to do it again. What if Sara can't save Emily? Both you and I are sure that she didn't do this." I looked blankly at Spencer, feeling my eyes sting. She was right. Sara needed to speed up. What excuse does she have? She already used the warrant as an excuse to offical courts. I started shaking my head, in a total daze and started backing out of Spencer's office. I grabbed the laptop casing and ran as fast as I could in my heels towards my car. I could faintly hear Spencer calling out my name but I just ran.

I ended up in front of Rosewood PD, just looking at the station. I turned off the ignition, grabbed some random files that didn't have to do with the case and walked out of the car, into Rosewood PD. "Ms Fields," I saw Emily, slowly walking through the door towards the table I was at. "How have you been doing, Em?" I whispered out. No one could hear us. "I missed you so much," I felt tears welling up in my eyes and saw the same in Emily's. "Ms Fields, Paige, glad you already started," That familiar voice interrupted. _ Fuck._ I blinked away the tears and looked up to Sara, staring daggers at me. _If looks could kill, I'm already buried._

Sara made some shit excuse for me to exit the room, short living the moment I had with Emily. How I missed my Emily. Clearly I had to wait for her to finish with Emily and get an earful from her, so I went to lean on her car and invited myself into my world of clouded thoughts once again. _Emily..._ A harsh snap of fingers broke me away from my trance, trace filled with Emily. "Get in," Her voice was stern, harsh, angry and hard. _I'm in big trouble. _"What the hell were you thinking, Paige McCullers. You know your fucking stupid move could've gotten me, yourself and even Emily in trouble! Paige, don't make me write to Stanford and suspend you from this internship.g I'm desperately trying to clean Emily's ass from shit that was poured on her and there you are, just tapping her ass with more shit! I know you love her, Paige. But you need to trust me on this one. I need you to wash your hands off completely."

I pulled up at the Fields' house, my makeup a mess and eye bags impossible to hide. "Paige? We haven't heard from you in days. Last was when you got the warrant. How's things?" Pam and Wayne shot me with questions. "I-I'm instructed to stay home until the case is over. I'm causing trouble. I can't stand being away from Emily when I can be so near. I caused trouble and I'm on watch 24/7 by the girls," I managed to get this out before I broke into sobs. Sara concluded that this was the best way. Spencer would watch during office hours and the rest would be sorted. She also made it clear that I had to continue to the law firm and pretend nothing's happened, to avoid any mistakes for people to suspect anything. I saw a car pull up in front of Fields' house and Aria getting out of the car. "I best be going. Aria is here to go home with me. I'm sorry I failed you both. I couldn't help with this case and keep you updated," It was a whispered and teary apology as I walked out, into the gates of complete restriction.

_Chief investigating officer believes client, Ms Fields, didn't do it, seeing as they knew each other when Mr Fields was in the army. "She wouldn't hurt a fly. We have to get her out." His exact words. Victim was Maya St. Germain, an ex-girlfriend of Ms Fields. After going through Ms Fields' phone, we found that Ms St. Germain had contacted Ms Fields, in hopes to meet her and explain herself and fake death. Question now is, why after so long? Statement 3 is needed from Ms Fields, together with evidence from Ms Fields' phone. Through observation of the camera footage that was captured from the office, accomplice was in the store before murder was commited, as if knowing that Ms St. Germain was headed to the general store and wanted to frame Ms Fields, Further investigations would be conducted. _Maya? I thought she was dead before.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**I was walking to the Grille when I accidentally knocked into Emily's shoulder. I turned and apologize when I saw Emily tearing up. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked in concern. "It's Maya. We got into a fight at the party the other day and I haven't contacted her since." Seeing Emily so hurt, I went to comfort her, also trying to reel her in back to me. During the summer when she was in Haiti, I came out to my parents and have been waiting for her return ever since. Now's my chance to let her know that I was there for her. I looked into her eyes and got lost in them once again. We just pulled away from a hug and her eyes were like magnets, attracting me to her, wanting to kiss her. "What are you doing?" Emily asked, clearly hurt. I went to apologize, again but she walked off.**

I felt the headache shoot through and I rubbed my temples, sighing in frustration at this mess. Where was this leading to? How long more till I can hold the woman of my dreams in my arms again? "You should get some sleep. Sara is stubborn headed. One look and you know. No matter how many updates she gives you, she's already a step ahead. Trust her like we do. She'll get her out." "Thanks Aria. I'll try my best. You should get some sleep as well. Goodnight," Aria gave me an encouraging smile and headed off to the guest room.


	5. Chapter 5

Another 3 weeks passed, more updates came in and more clearer or confused I got. Maya wanted to be a romantic, but got killed by someone, maybe 2, while planning something for Emily. Evidence gathered that Maya has been paying the store owner to let her have the hidden underground room as a hideout. Owner said that there were times that Maya doesn't come back for months, but still pays. Emily's 3rd statement also paid off somewhat, stating that Maya said that she was free, that -A wasn't coming after her anymore. That she could finally come back. Bitch fooled Maya again then. Emily was still held as a person of interest, seeing that there is evidence against and proving that Emily was the murderer. Sara has postponed the trail further than anyone thought was possible until today, it was the day of the trail.

We all arrived in our formal wear and polished leather shoes, trying to be as professional as possible. It was 5 minutes before the trail started and Sara appeared, dressed in a suit. "I have confidence. All I need now is all of your trust," Sara did look confident in her suit, and sexy. Because I was checking Sara out, I didn't realize everyone looking at me, waiting for me to confirm my trust to Sara, just like everyone else did. I nodded my head and stuck my hand out to Sara. "We can do this," We shook hands and stepped into court. After we settled down when the judge came in, Emily appeared by the side, still handcuffed. Her hair was pinned up to a neat bun and she was wearing a dark blue button down top with a pencil skirt. She looked hot, needless to say. "May we begin?" The judge started, looking at Sara for confirmation.

"Sir, Rosewood PD has also concluded with autopsy that the weight of the person that knocked the victim out did not match the force that my client, Ms Fields, was calculated with. Cameras in the store was hacked except for one certain one that was unknown about to the killer. Please take a look at evidence A." I gave the sub-courts the disc and they played the evidence for the judge. It roughly showed Maya being attacked from the back by 2 men. The footage was heart breaking, especially for Emily, seeing as the amount of tears streaming down her face. Maya put up a fight and thrashed the store, in hopes to get away. However, all the evidence was cleared. Later in the footage, it is shown that the killers cleaned up the scene as much as they could before stabbing the already dead Maya, already framing Emily for the crime before she even arrived.

"Therefore, Sir, I conclude that the victim's estimated time of death did not match the time that Ms Fields was in Philadelphia, as captured in one of the traffic cameras," Sara has concluded her defence, explaining all the evidence specifically. "Do you have any more to add?" "No, Sir," Sara replied. You'll only see her this polite and cleaned-mouth in court. The judge was in deep thought, considering the evidences, flipping through the reports and files. He looked up and it caught all attention. _Come on, come on. _It was a nerve wrecking moment, everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for the court to order for further investigation or to set Emily free. "Ms Emily Fields, you will be ruled innocent." That sentence was followed by breaths and sighs of relief, cheers and claps. "All rise," One of the sub-courts said aloud as we all stood, waiting for the judge to leave.

We were wating for Emily and Sara outside the courthouse. Sara has followed Emily to collect her personal belongings that was still kept as evidence just a half an hour ago. Out came Emily, running towards all of us. Sara shook hands with one of the sub-courts, clearly telling her that Emily could be still in trouble for there be any more new evidence in the investigation of the murder. "Wayne! Pam!" A voice caught all of our attention. It was the chief investigating officer. "I'm so sorry to interrupt this moment but we need to take statements of Emily Fields again, about this -A person? Faces of the girls and mine dropped while Pam and Wayne's was turned into a frown of confusion. "Detective, how can I help you?" Sara interjected. Sara managed to get the detective and parents to have a private talk when all the girls' phone ringed a message tone.

"Maya's gone, I'm tired of playing with all you dolls. Time to say goodbye. I had fun with you guys. Till next time. Best wishes, -A." The girls read out in unison.

"Cheers!" We were having a celebration dinner at the Grille, table booked for 11 of us. There was Hanna, Caleb, Toby, Spencer, Aria, Ezra, Pam, Wayne, Emily, Sara and myself. After declaration of being free from -A forever, the girls wanted to celebrate. However, in Sara's, Pam's and Wayne's thoughts that it was celebration for Emily's release. "Emily, do you have any jobs in mind? I can offer you one actually. I heard from Paige you studied finance in UPenn and I can offer you a sweet deal of being chief of finance management in a company." Emily was fired just a few hours after the police called up her office. News of her suspected to be a muderer spread throughout Rosewood so it would be difficult to get a job. "Thank you so much. I appreciate it, really Sara. Thank you," Emily clinked glasses with Sara before they exchanged numbers.

"Congratulations, Em. I told you we'll get you out," I was on Emily's front porch, holding hands with my goddess. She moved in with her parents because she got kicked out of the building when she failed to pay her bills once the news spread. Banks decided to just cancel her cards and contracts. Poor girl only had a phone because Sara had a few spares. "I missed you, Paige. I heard that you were coming back and I was so happy until all this happened," Emily leaned her head on my shoulder. I missed this close contact. "Em!" A voice broke up apart. Emily stood up awkwardly and I roughly had the idea what was going on. "Oh my God. I was so worried! Your parents shut me out and I just. Oh come here," A girl that I haven't seen before pulled Emily into a kiss and a tight embrance. _Thought so. I was gone so long. She couldn't have waited for me._

I excused myself and gave Emily and her new girlfriend privacy. I called for an emergency meeting with Sara and the girls, all except for Emily. I knew Sara would be the one taking me home afterwards and the girls would be the one explaining. "Paige McCullers! You have to fight for her!" Hanna yelled into my face when I told her that I might be ruining their relationship. "Hanna's right. We've seen strange bruise marks on Emily, she also haven't been hanging..." Spencer continued but I drifted out. Bruises? Was Emily in a abusive relationship? Thoughts flowed into my head like a river when- "Paige! Are you listening?" Spencer forced me out of my thoughts. "I have to save Emily," I breathed out. "Guys, can we discuss this before we do anything rash?" Aria was always the calm one. "Aria, one look and you know that the bitch is trouble. If we don't help Emily now, she's just going to suffer more," Hanna and Aria went into their little debate when more things came into my mind.

After I found out that the apartment that Emily moved into was bought by her girlfriend, Carol, but later forced Emily to pay the bills and later left the apartment in Emily's name. I also found out that Carol often left Emily worried for her when she goes to to party and sometimes only come back weeks later. This Carol lady didn't deserve Emily and now that Emily is back in her parents' house with Carol, I have so little time to save her before they get another apartment. "I can help you. Make some shit about talking to Emily for post-case reasons and you can be her representative lawyer for a case of abuse. Either you or Spencer. Perhaps even both. Girls said that they haven't been dating 2 months until Carol became a total bitch," Sara was driving me home. I hardly touched any drinks inside because I wanted a functional brain for the night to think of helping Emily. Now, thanks for Sara, I have everything planned out for me. I nodded, still in a far away land. "I'll tell Spencer about it and we'll see Emily Monday, during lunchtime."

Monday evenually come around and it was Emily's first day at the job that Sara pratically served her. I waited for lunchtime when we were headed to the Grille after Sara drove us in her Rover. "So, Emily," Spencer started. "I hope you realise that this isn't about the murder case. It's about Carol," Emily's face dropped. She was scared, deep inside of her. She can have anyone else fooled but I've looked into those eyes frequent enough to catch that split second of fear. "Wh-what about her?" Emily stuttered. She looked extremely uneasy, glancing between Sara and me. She obviously thinks that we don't know about Carol. "I think we should excuse ourselves and Spencer can fill Emily in about the details?" Sara started. "Let's go to The Brew. Coffee for you Spence?" Sara asked. Spencer gave Sara a grateful smile as we headed to The Brew, leaving Spencer and Emily in the Grille.

"She has agreed to sue Carol of..." Once again, I drifted into my thoughts while Spencer filled Sara in. I've heard about all these during lunch when Sara needed to send Emily back to her office building, having the actual post-case talk alone. "That's great. I'm handing this case to you and Paige, Spencer. Don't neglect my discipline, Ms Hastings," Sara smirked her usual charming smirk. "Yes ma'am. Paige, don't fail me to Sara. Paige? Earth to Paige," I was in my thoughts again, already preparing to see Emily next to take what was needed in court. "Sorry. I was thinking whether to ask Emily to place a restraining order against Carol," The rest of the car ride was silent, much to my joy, until a phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. "Hello? Spencer Hastings speaking," It was Emily inviting me and the girls over for dinner tonight at the Fields'. _Maybe we can start collecting thing from there_.The day passed quickly and soon, I was at the Fields' dining table, together with the girls. Carol wasn't there and Emily looked relief. _Emily._ She looked beautiful, with her white dress that she hasn't changed from work.

Dinner was wrapped up with my favourite dessert of Pam's. Strawberry cheesecake. "Here is a huge slice for you, Paige. Welcome home," Pam served my the plate with the biggest slice she had cut. I thanked her and dug into the cheesecake, enjoying every bite. I can _feel _Emily's gaze, staring at me when I ate my cheesecake, making me suddenly so uncomfortable. "Here's to a happy semi-ending," Hanna winked at my and Emily, making both of us blush immediately. "They're still so cute even when they're not together!" Hanna squealed, "Well, at least not yet," She gave another obvious pointed wink at me. I groaned inwardly, giving Hanna a pointed look. The night passed and eventually, Pam and Wayne turned in for the night, giving us all some privacy. "Is Carol going to come back?" Emily shook her head and let out a sigh of relief. "I don't think so."

Sara was here in the Fields' living room now, also sipping on a glass of red wine. "Shall we get to business?" Sara was now an assistant in this case, seeing as she was my mentor and have to stick in every case I work on. If she left one to me, she had to be the assistant. Sara sat, taking down notes when I was asking Hanna about what she knew about Carol's actions to Emily. "Like I get calls from Emily crying in the middle of the night after Sara left the apartment. She would force Emily to sleep with her and stuff and beat her. Once I think she stepped on Emily's back so hard that it left a bruise. Emily couldn't see it but felt the pain so I took a picture for her. I still have it in my phone," Hanna concluded her statement and we went on. We have established that we would put hidden cameras in the new apartment they were looking at and capture every moment of what Carol would do to Emily. "Em!" Emily dropped her phone on Hanna's bare foot which in return caused Hanna to be groaning like again, holding her foot. _Dramatic Hanna, as always. _I rolled my eyes as Emily bent over to pick her phone up. Her hair fell out of place and I saw something on her neck. A bruise.

"Em, what's that on your neck?" Emily looked at me, eyes wide. "What is it?" Hanna immediately moved over and shifted her hair away. There we saw a dark bruise around her neck, almost as if it was from a strangle. Tears welled up in my eyes, asif on instinct. "She strangles you?" Emily only nodded so timidly to my whispered question. "She stops when I'm close to being out of breath every time." Emily sounded so timid that it wasn't the Emily I knew, not the one I fell in love with. I looked at Sara in the eye, determined to say the sentence on the tip of my tongue. Sara nodded and I immediately said, "We'll get you away from this monster. I assure you," I couldn't hold it in anymore and ran into the kitchen, with Sara following me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, that grip familiar. "I've never seen you so broken, Paige. I'll work ways with all you and Spencer to put Carol behind bars," Sara tried comforting me but it wasn't working. Not until Emily was free from Carol.

"She has to suffer a bit more, Paige. Can you go through this? We can put you away from the case, if you want." It was Spencer that joined us in the kitchen. "No," my voice threatened to break at any moment. "I need to do this for Emily. I want to be the one that puts that bitch at her place." My voice got more determined and stronger. "For Em?" Spencer started. "For Em," Sara and I said in unison. We headed out to see Emily, Aria and Hanna in a group hug. Emily looked like she was just crying and my heart broke at the sight. "Do you girls mind?" Emily's voice so timid and broken. "I want to have some time alone with Paige." The girls excused us and we went up to Emily's old room. "Em, I missed you so much." As soon as I said that, Emily came flying into my arms, sobbing. I held her in my arms and said nothing, just letting her sob on my shoulder. It was after a while that she calmed down and we went to sit on her old window seat. "Just as it was," Emily was sitting between my spread legs and was leaning on my body.

"I missed you, Paige. Carol was so nice and I thought that she could finally take my mind off you until you come back until she became a total bitch. I'm sorry. She scares me so much, Paige. She threatened to kill my parents and me." Emily and I had a catch up while cuddling on her window seat. I remember comforting her on this very spot years ago, just like it was now. "Get out of my fucking way!" I heard a voice and Emily stiffen. "Carol..." Emily got off me and stood on the other side of the room immediately until we heard a scream. We bolted out of the room and down the stairs to see Sara pinning Carol on the floor. Sara gave a mean hook to the side of Carol's face, giving her a punch to her right eye. The girls went to stop Sara but I knew better. "Back off!" I warned the girls. They look at my as if I was stark naked but I just shook my head. Last time someone stopped Sara from a fight, she lost and gave the person that stopped her a great beating.

The commotion woke Pam and Wayne up and they came down the stairs, Wayne pulling Carol away from Sara. Seeing by the amount of blood pouring from Carol's face, Sara was definitely winning. After Wayne successfully got Carol away, I rushed to push Sara from attacking her continuously. "I call self defence and hereby sue you for assault." Sara started, cleaning off the little blood from her cut lip. "And I have witnesses." Sara gave a pointed look to Emily, silently warning her to not defend Carol. Sara moved her glace to me and I knew that it was my time to show as well. "I represent my client, and hereby sue you for abuse, drug usage and attempted murder. Along with many others, just you wait." I looked Carol dead in the eye. Wayne threw Carol out of the house and took into the house the spare key they had so Carol couldn't get in again. All of us decided to stay the night, most of us camping in Emily's room and Sara slept in the living room, dealing with the sounds of Carol pounding on the door.

I felt Emily relax beside me when the pounding and cursing died down as we heard Carol walk away. Sara decided to open the door at throw a threat straight in Carol's face before slamming th door in her face again. Emily turned around and cuddled me, drifting into sleep. "This is the safest and happiest I've felt in years," Emily manage to get out in her sleepy voice, slowly falling asleep. I gave her a kiss to the forehead and saw the other girls looking at us from sleeping on the floor, giving us sweet smiles. I closed my eyes and held Emily closer to me, making sure that she was safe in my arms. I was drifting into sleep when a thud woke me up. The girls looked at me in confusion and I knew what it clearly was. Sara used to wake me when she knocked her head head on her study desk. She always, and I mean always, drops her notes. I slowly pulled the fast and soundly asleep Emily away from me, making sure she doesn't wake up and made my way down to the dimly lit living room.

Sara must've heard me coming down and she turned around. I saw a gash on her forehead that was started to bleed and I immediately went for the first aid kit in the kitchen. "Guess the Fields' like hard and sharp edges. The glass coffee table especially," Sara attempted a joke when I was cleaning her wound. "You need stitches. Let me drive you there," Sara held up her hand and placed it on top of mine. "Paige, I'm thinking of moving away from Rosewood, after your graduation." I looked at Sara in complete shock. That definitely caught me off guard. "Why?" Sara was one of the only few people I trusted, the one of the few that had my back. "You have Emily now. She'll take good care of you. My mind is made up, Paige. But you know I'm just a phone call away," Sara stood up and moved to the door, walking out and going to the hospital. _At least I think it's the hospital._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the reviews so far. Keep it coming! ;) I wanted to ask if you guys wanted the chapters longer? I do apologize for spelling mistakes and errors. I hope you still get the story, regardless of errors.**

I stirred in my sleep when the ray of sunlight hit my face. I opened my eyes and looked around, taking in the surroundings. I noticed the other girls stirring as well but Emily was left fast asleep. "Lucky one got the sun blocked from her face," Hanna groaned. _Still not the morning person, good old Hanna Marin. _I went to shut the curtains and turned to the girls. "Get some more sleep. I'm going down to check on Sara and see if Pam is awake to make breakfast or if she needs any help," The girls looked at me in confusion again. "Sara knocked her head against the edge of the coffee table yesterday going through Emily's files and she went to get stitches," Their eyes widened and they stood up immediately. "We'll come down with you," Spencer started. I shook my head and explained to them that Sara wanted to move out of Rosewood. They understood and I went down.

"Ms Higgins, I can't thank you enough for getting Emily out and proving that she was innocent. I don't know how to thank you, really. If there's anything I can do, please," I heard Pam's voice. "Please, call me Sara. There is one thing actually, Mrs Fields. But I think I'll prefer to tell you when the time is right. Thanks for breakfast as well. Do you need any help preparing breakfast for the girls?" I peeked from the stairs and saw Pam give Wayne a glance before declining Sara's offer. "Can I talk to you, Sara?" Wayne started. Sara walked over and sat beside Wayne, looking completely professional and polite. "What happened yesterday night?" Sara explained what was happening but the strangest thing was that she didn't claim self defence and admitted that she was in the wrong for hitting Carol when she was drunk. _This is it,_ I thought and before I could control myself, I barged down the remaining steps.

"What are you doing apologizing? You have witnesses that it was Carol's fault for hitting you first!" I yelled, looking straight at Sara, my tears welling up. I knew why she was doing this. She wanted to protect me. She was afraid Carol would hurt me when her feelings for me got too obvious. "Paige,-" Sara started talking to me but I just shook my head. "No. Don't," I never heard my voice so cold before. "Just let me think about this and have my time upstairs," I didn't wait for any reply and ran upstairs. I walked into the room to see all 4 girls looking at me, waiting for an explanation to why I was crying. "Come here," Emily held her arms open and shifted to the other side of the bed for me to sit and cuddle with her. Without thinking, I went into her embrance and just cried. "Shhh," Emily rubbed my back and tried consoling me. "Tell us when you're ready."

After about 15 minutes of crying, I finally stopped and explained to the girls what was happening. Sara had this habit of doing whatever she wanted with no one being able to stop her and this time I'm sure if Carol sues her, she'll confess to a crime she didn't commit. It hurts badly to see her risking herself for me. She is my best friend after all. A knock on the door got our attention and I wiped my tears quickly. "I thought I heard talking. Breakfast is ready girls," It was Pam asking us down for breakfast. "Paige," Pam looked at me. "Sara feels bad because she said she promised you to stop being violent but if Carol sues her, she said that she would defend herself by saying that it was self defence." I started tearing up again and Pam left the room to our privacy.

After a few minutes, I walked down to the dining table with the girls to see Sara working hard on Emily's case again. She dropped her notes and I rushed to pick them up for her, giving her a light smile. "You did what you had to do. I don't blame you for hitting Carol but you did go overboard. Promise me you won't do it again?" I softly said to Sara. I know that running up just now would dig a hole in her heart and she would be blaming herself. The only thing to do now is what we always do, be there for each other. Sara nodded, returning my smile and we leaned in for a hug. "Go get breakfast. Mrs Fields is a great cook." Sara nodded at the table that was laid us, plates filled with breakfast of Emily's favourites.

After Sara, Spencer was the best lawyer in the firm. Spencer and I were the lawyers in charge of Emily's case with Carol. "Is there any known address for me to mail to Carol the lawyers' letter? I need to mail mine as well," Sara asked cautiously, knowing that Carol was a touchy subject with Emily still. "I'm not sure. She has no family and usually crashes at her friend's place if she don't come back home. I can hardly talk to her because she's hardly sober," I could tell that Emily was putting on a brave face, trying not to crumble by the thoughts of Carol alone.

"Mrs Fields has agreed that each of you would stay here on different nights to make sure Emily is well protected when Carol comes back. If she does," Sara concluded, packing up her stuff. "That is if you girls are fine with it," She looked around and made sure that she had approval of everyone. "I'll make a move first. The lawyers' letters are on the dining table. If we can't get her by 3 days, we'll have to go to the cops. I'm not going to go along with the normal plan of placing the camera. I don't want Emily getting hurt again," I nodded and smiled at Sara in total gratefulness as she walked out. "I'll see you girls back in the office on Monday, and for the others, until then." Sara smiled and walked off, out the door.

Monday soon came around and we still haven't heard from Carol. Tomorrow is the day that Spencer, Sara and I have to go to Rosewood PD. Specifically looking for the chief investigating officer that was still working on Maya's case, in hopes that he would spend some time helping us in this. "Paige, can I speak to you? My office, 5 minutes," Sara walked past, holding her cup of freshly brewed coffee. "Here's one for you by the way." She placed the cup on my table and walked off to her own office. I was in Sara's office, sitting down awkwardly opposite her while she just sips her coffee and go through paperwork. "Sara, why am I in here?" I asked, breaking Sara from her work form. "You graduate after this case, Paige. I'm leaving after that. I want to talk to you about the firm. Whether if you would want it or if I should hand it to Spencer."

My mind froze and I just stared blankly at Sara. "You're kidding right? You worked so hard for this." Sara started shaking her head. I worked hard to find a place that was suitable to open a law firm, Paige. Or I can just sell it away as well?" Sara tried to calm me, knowing that I might start a panic attack soon. "I'm paying for the plane fees back to Cali for your graduation. Invite whoever you want. The girls even," Sara concluded. I guess it was my cue to leave her office and I did, with my mind trying to process everything. I sat down on my seat and stared blankly in front of me. "Paige? Are you okay?" It was Spencer. "I think I am. I don't know Spence," I leaned back into my chair and breathed out heavily. "I'll ask Sara to explain to you. Come with?" Spencer and I headed to Sara's office.

We walked into Sara on the phone with someone and she put her hand up for us to hold as she finished her conversation. "Mrs Fields, it's fine honestly. Don't worry about the fees. See it as a favour for Paige. She is my friend afterall... Yes, dinner is fine but you really don't have to... Alright, I'll be there by 7 tonight. Thank you Mrs Fields... Don't mention it, really. See it as a favour," Sara was on the phone with Pam and she didn't want to take the lawyer fees. This sent my head to another whirlwind and Spencer had to clap her hands in front of me to break me out. "Sorry, what?" Sara looked at me, clearly worried. "I asked you why you and Spencer are here?" Sara asked, the worry evident in her voice. "I don't want the law firm. You can discuss about it with Spencer." I said hurriedly and walked back to my place, sitting down. Sara didn't take lawyer fees from the Fields' because of me?

Night soon fell and it was my turn to stay with Emily. I waited as Hanna took her back from work, seeing as it was still her turn to take care of Emily from Carol, up until now. "Hey, thanks for bringing her home. By the way, you won't mind bringing her tomorrow right? Because I have to be up early and back in the office to discuss things with Spencer and Sara before going to the station," Hanna nodded and smiled at me. "Sure, I'll bring Emily and have Spencer pick her up afterwards," Emily thanked Hanna as she went home. Emily closed the door and smiled when she turned around to me. I opened my arms out to her and she just fell into them and we held each other tightly. This was the first romantic moment I had with Emily since I was back. "God, I definitely missed this," I muttered into Emily's hair, taking a deep breath and going back to the time I always sniffed this scent.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily and I were catching up for hours and just enjoy spending time together on her bed, cuddling. It was the happiest I've felt in such a long time, being close to the woman I love once again. I sighed a happy sigh and looked down to see Emily looking up at me. "Why did you sigh?" Emily asked, curiousity all over her face with her frown that creases her perfect forehead. I kissed her forehead lightly and felt her relax underneath me. "I sighed because I'm happy, Em. It was a happy sigh." Emily smiled up at me. _That smile that I so love._"Emmy, Paige, time for dinner! We have a guest joining us today!" Wayne shouted up to the room. Emily and I exchanged looks of confusion before going down the stairs. I froze in my place, totally forgetting that Sara was joining us for dinner.

"Sara, how sweet of you to get these flowers for me," Pam took the lilies from Sara and placed them in a vase. "It's a small gift, thanking you for inviting me for dinner. I got this for you Wayne." Sara handed Wayne a bag and he pulled out a bottle of old whiskey. "Nothing better than sipping old cognac. Thanks Sara," Wayne pulled Sara in a hug which she gladly returned. "You didn't have to get us anything, Sara. We invited you to thank you for proving Emily innocent. After all you didn't take our fees. Please, take a seat. Dinner will be ready soon. Is steak and a portion of pasta okay for you?" Sara nodded while me and Emily just stared at each other, our eyes almost coming out of our sockets. "Hey Paige, Emily." Emily and I got out of our daze and nodded at her, giving her a silent greeting. "Girls, got get dressed properly. We have a guest over," Wayne told us and we walked back upstairs.

I walked back downstairs with Emily, her in a dress and me in my earlier work clothes and trousers. Dinner was rather polite, as if we didn't know each other. Sara gave compliments repeatedly to Pam and Wayne kept talking whiskey to her. "What was the best one you've drank? The one you gave, I have to admit I haven't tasted before. Pam always said it was too expensive for alcohol. I heard it's one of the best," Wayne was definitely in the conversation. "Tell me about it. He would never stop trying to buy the whiskey," Pam joked. Sara was already like family while Emily and I were eating awkwardly, sitting in the middle of them. "It's the best I've tasted yet, Wayne." Sara gave an assuring look and Wayne got all excited. "Now, I can't wait to open it."

Dinner went by quickly, which I was extremely thankful for. Sara stayed longer and Wayne opened up the whiskey. He looked at Sara after taking a sip. "This is honestly the best ever. Thanks again, Sara," Wayne lifted up his cup of whiskey and so did Sara with her red wine. "If you'd excuse us," Wayne and Pam nodded and Emily stood up and scrambled back to the room, pulling me with her. "What's going on, Paige? My lawyer is downstairs being family, buying flowers for my mum and whiskey for my dad. Can I add that she is your fucking boss?" Emily started, looking straight at me for answers. "I'm sorry, I guess I forgot. Your mum invited her for dinner because she didn't want to take any lawyer fees for your case." Emily looked at me, shocked. "Why?" She asked cautiously, unsure if she wanted the answer or not. "She is in love with me."

Emily didn't have a chance to react to that when Pam knocked on the door and told us to go back down and send Sara off. "Thank you for dinner. It was purely amazing. I had a great time," Sara thanked Pam and Wayne for dinner and went outside. I stayed still with Emily on the last of the steps and the parents gestured us out. "It was great spending time with you and I want to properly thank you for proving me innocent. Thank you, Ms Higgins." Emily put her hand out and Sara shook it politely. "Please, call me Sara. I was just doing my job, Emily." Then she turned to me. "I'll see you tomorrow in the office at 8.15am sharp with Spencer. We have to leave the office by 8.45am and get to Rosewood PD by 9. Is that fine?" I nodded and gave Sara a hug before she got into her Lamborghini and drove off.

The next morning came by and I needed to get out of bed early. I gave Emily a kiss on the forehead as I slipped out of bed and went for a shower. I met Spencer at the office and Sara wasn't anywhere in sight. Spencer and I both give Sara calls but it all goes straight to voicemail. Spencer was giving Sara a call when my phone started ringing. It was a blocked number. "Hello?" Spencer gave me a look, asking if it was Sara. Hearing the laugh on the other line, it was obvious it wasn't. "Want Sara safe and sound? Don't call the cops. Show up at the address I'm sending you later. Alone at 9pm sharp. One second late and she gets hurt. This is Carol by the way." The line went dead.

**AN: Suspense guys! I thought of trying it. Tell me what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8

I called Emily and the rest immediately, telling them what was happening. I knew that Sara had a gun for emergencies so I set off to her house. I looked around her house and it was a total mess. Showed that Sara put a fight before she was kidnapped. I went to Sara's study, the most possible place she would keep it. I found her Beretta 9mm Caliber and stuffed it in the front of my pants. _Carol might take it. But it's worth a try._ I walked out of Sara's house and drove the address that was given to me. It was an old abandon warehouse. I was wearing a wire in my pants, given by the chief investigating officer. "Carol! Sara!" I looked around the dark warehouse. It was pitch black. I glanced at my watch. 9pm. I was on time.

A light suddenly turned on in the middle of the warehouse. I saw Sara there, with a gunshot wound to her left shoulder. The bleeding has obviously stopped but the blood around her shirt and her pale skin showed that she was passing out soon. Row by row, lights turned on and I see Carol walking form the side towards Sara. She pulled the gun from her back pocket and hit Sara hard with the back of it. Sara was tied up and was restraint by the chair that she could hardly move, even when being hit. "Walk over," Carol commanded. "I hope you know that people know I'm here. If I don't get out alive, they'll find you." Carol pointed the gun at me. "You didn't say not to tell anyone, Carol." I defended myself as quickly as I could. She just smirked at my and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. You win this one."

She frisked me, obviously finding the gun and taking it away. "Where did you get this?" Carol asked, her gun pointed in my face. I've worked a plan out with Rosewood PD. When they gather enough evidence, they would come in through alternate ways and take down Carol. They would pull up far away and make their way up here by foot. "I have my ways," Carol just took the gun away and put in back in her back pocket. _That was stupid._ There was a table a feet from the chair that Sara was tied to and there was old tools on it. It was all rusty and Carol put the gun on the table before walking rounds around Sara. Sara was using weight and light movement to move closer to the table. It had tools that could cut the rope. I decided to distract Carol for her to do get something that could help her. I couldn't do this alone.

"What do you want, Carol?" My hand was half raised. She could attack me anytime and I knew no martial arts. "Real simple. I want Emily." Carol shrugged as if it was no big deal. I see Sara getting closer but I knew that she couldn't reach anything. _She's Sara. She'll figure it out._ "Why are you hurting her?" I stared daggers at Carol, preparing to already punch her before she even answered. "I love her. It don't seem like I do but I'm struggling." Carol started. The table was only a few inches away now. I see Sara lean her weight over, pushing the table down along. I hear Sara scream out in pain as Carol flipped around all of a sudden. It caught her off guard and definitely slowed her reaction. She walked over and pulled Sara up, unsure of what Sara had already planned. "Trying to escape? NOT SO EASY." Carol gave Sara a hard punch and turned her attention to me again.

"What do you say? Give me Emily, a car and 2 fake passports. Also plane tickets to LA. I'll then let your office lover go." Carol was now glaring daggers at me. Obviously pissed that Sara tried escaping. I can see Sara freed from the ropes and she was cutting at the ropes on her ankles. "Carol, you've been hurting her. Let her go. I'll take care of her, I promise. You can walk out of here and I'll pretend nothing happened." Carol started laughing and shaking her head. "I'm a criminal. Your office lover wants to sue me and so does Emily. Pretend that nothing happened? Oh please." Carol rolled her eyes. Sara is now free and approaching Carol from behind with her own gun pointed to her head. "Hands in the air where I can see them." Sara spoke up from behind.

"I have my gun pointed at your head. Wrong move and I'll blow your head off. Paige, move aside." I did as Sara told but Carol was different. She turned around and smiled at Sara. The look in Sara's eyes showed obviously that she wasn't scared but Carol thought different. Carol took her gun out and pointed it at me. "We'll see who has the faster shot," Carol replied. "You don't want to do this, Carol." Sara warned Carol already. "We'll see," She looked at my and aimed, straight to me forehead. I closed my eyes and waited for it. For the pain to shoot through me or for me to float away and die or something. _I came in here, risking my life for the safety of Emily. Whether I walk out of here, I don't mind. As long as Sara keeps her safe. _I repeated the thought over and over in my head, until a gunshot brought my out of my thoughts.

I didn't feel any pain at all, or anything at all. _Is this what death feels like?_ I opened my eyes slowly and saw Carol on the ground, holding onto her arm and trying to get the run. Sara marched over and kicked the gun out of her reach. She stuffed her gun into the back of her trousers and pulled Carol up by her shirt. "You think it's easy to kill someone?" She handed the gun to Carol and placed the other end on her own forehead. "Sara!" I cried out and rushed over. "Don't come over, Paige. I mean it. You need to be alive to take care of Emily. She needs you." I froze in my spot. _What is she doing?_ As if she read my mind, Sara spoke up again. "I know what I'm doing, Paige." Then she looked at Carol. "Shoot me." She said, her voice filled with determination.

Carol was building up the courage to shoot. She was taking short breaths and she was trying her best. Her breathing was going back to normal and she closed her eyes before taking a deep breath, but it was too late. Sara snatched the gun off Carol's hand and kicked her to the ground in an instant. Blink an eye and you miss it. "It's not easy killing someone, is it? If you really killed me, the only thing I would regret is not seeing how you suffer afterwards." I looked at Sara in shock. Never have I seen this side of her. "I killed someone. Emily killed Nate. And Aria killed Shana. The news went viral. That's how I know, you wouldn't pull the trigger." Carol look at Sara in shock. She definitely didn't expect a lawyer to be this tough person. I didn't either.

I saw Carol's gun nearby and I went forward to pick it up. Anger got the better of me and I walked straight up to Carol and pointed the gun in her face. "You fucking sick bastard strangled her." My voice was hard and cold. I was showing no mercy. I didn't know about Sara killing anyone but I sure know that this trigger won't be hard to pull. "Paige, stop." Sara tried stopping me but I tried striking her head with the gun. She caught my arm mid way, as if she knew already what I would go and twisted it until I dropped the gun. "Go call the cops," Sara insturcted. It was weird though. Shouldn't Rosewood PD be here by now? I was about to pick my phone up to call Rosewood PD when a commotion behind me caught my attention.

Carol had Sara tackled to the floor. One of the guns were out of reach but I didn't know where the other one was. "Call the fucking cops." I heard Sara's strained voice. It got me out of my daze and I called immediately. I roughly caught the next few words of Sara to hide get out of the warehouse and I did. I could hear the fight inside and a gunshot went off. I ran back in a split second as the second gunshot went off. Sara rolled off Carol, blood gushing from the both of them. Sara threw the gun out of reach and looked at me, silently asking me over. "Oh my God, Sara," I took off my jacket and pressed on the gunshot wound. "Keep the guns away from Carol and tie her up. I shot her in a place that isn't very damaging. When she gets over the pain, she'll try to kill you. Promise me, that you won't kill her." Sara choked out. I nodded as I looked at her lifeless face and did exactly what she told me to.

I did everything and went back to Sara, calling the cops and the ambulance. "Sara stay with me. Stay with me please. Keep your eyes open. I love you," I begged Sara to stay awake. By the looks of it, it was only a matter of time before she passed out and was _gone._ "I can't live without you, Sara. You know that. Come on what happened to 'just a phone call away'?" Sara didn't even answer me and just looked at me, trying to keep her eyes open. "When Carol walked in, I knew that today was the day I leave," Sara whispered out and closed her eyes. "Sara?" I shook Sara's body violently. "No. NO. You can't leave." I held her body in my arms and bawled my eyes out. The door of the warehouse opened and in came the chief investigating office, along with others from Rosewood PD but whatever that was going around me was a total blur.

**AN: Soooo, I decided to not let you guys wait after a suspend that long. Would you all have liked it longer? Would Sara really be gone? Will Paige blame Emily? Next chapter soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The paramedics came in and pulled Sara away from me. I managed to tie Carol that was easy for others to take off but not herself. I followed Sara to the ambulance and sat there, holding her cold and lifeless hand. "Pulse is dropping. Prepare resuscitation," The paramedics at the back started moving things away but it was all a mess to me. "She's back! Keep her here," I didn't know how long it took for them to resuscitate Sara but the whole time I was just in a daze. I looked at Sara's battered face, stained with dried blood. I felt my heart break into pieces. She was in this state because of me. I leaned down and kissed her gently, without knowing what I was doing. I pulled up and just continued holding her hand throughout the journey to the hospital.

"Paige," I saw the girls, Pam and Wayne walking towards me outside the operating theatre. I immediately went into Emily's arms and cried into her shoulder. "Rosewood PD didn't show, Em. They came too late and Sara died and they had to do CPR and-" I kept rambling on, my words unclear because of the crying. "Paige, take a breath. You don't have to explain anything right now. But the cops will ask you later, okay?" Emily ran her fingers lightly through my hair, stroking my scalp softly. I relaxed in her hold immediately and stopped crying soon after. "Here, I stopped by your house and got you fresh clothes just in case. Seems like you need them," Spencer held up some clothes. She stayed closer to me than anyone else. "Your dad is coming over soon as well," Pam said and we sat down waiting for the doctor to come out.

It was hours after and they decided to come back to the hospital the next day. Right now, it's left with Emily and my dad. "Paige, I have to make a move. I have an important meeting tomorrow. I'm sorry but I'll catch up with you tomorrow, okay?" My dad kissed my forehead and left. Emily went together with and came back with a cup of coffee. "Thanks, but no thanks," Emily gave me a sympathic smile. "I knew you wouldn't but I got you this." She held up a bottle of water to me, "You need to stay hydrated." I sipped the water, once in a while feeling Emily's hand stroking mine once in a while. I laid my head on her shoulder and sighed out. "This is my fault," My voice soft and weak. "She won't blame you, Paige. She loves you. She took this risk for you," Emily moved her hand to pull me into her and gave me a kiss on my head.

The operation lasted for 5 hours, given that they had to take out 2 bullets from different places. "We've put her in a medical induced coma. Her amount of blood loss would make her dizzy and faint all the time, so we decided the coma. She's in a critical state because of her dehydration and her blood is thick. Her heart rate is rapid and blood pressure is low. We'll do everything possible to save her and until then, the next 24 hours are critical. You may go in and see her, however one at a time. She might be able to hear you as well," The doctor gave me a pat on the shoulder and a sympathic smile before walking away. I've changed into fresh clothes and my dad has brought my clothes back home. I stood outside Sara's room, unable to move. I felt Emily's hand slip into mine and give it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm here for you," Emily whispered and kissed me on the cheek. "Go on. You can do this," She let go of my hand and took a step back. "I'm right here."

I sat beside Sara, afraid to hold her hand. Drips were everywhere and connecting to her body. "I'm so sorry," I started breaking down. I don't know how long I cried beside Sara, talking to her through my cries and sniffs. Eventually, I finish talking to Sara and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll let you rest for now. See you tomorrow, Sara," I walked out to see Emily, hardly awake but seated waiting for me. I looked at Emily and froze in my steps. Incidents that happened in the warehouse started playing in my head again. I felt my breathing become short and fast. I was having a panick attack. Emily was now beside me, trying to talk me to calm down and sit down but I shrugged her off and ran away, as far as possible.I didn't know how long I ran but soon, my breathing difficulty got even worse and I stopped running, bending over and heavy breathing. Last thing I remembered was Emily calling out my name.

I woke up with my head pounding, unsure of what had happened. "You're awake," It was my dad. "Dad? What are you doing here? What happened?" My throat was parched and my dad got me a cup of water. Questions started going through my head. I looked around and took in my surroundings. I was in the hospital room and Emily was fast asleep on a chair beside me. _Emily?_ Then it came back. Things that happened in the warehouse. "Sara," My voice a hushed whisper. "Don't worry. We have Spencer and Hanna looking after her. Any changes, one of them will stay with her and the other will be here. You had a panic attack, Paige. Do you remember?" I shook my head and laid back down, feeling the warmth of the bed from where I had been lying down for God knows how long. "Guys!" It was Hanna. "It's Sara. She's waking up."

The doctor let me go and I was outside Sara's room, pacing back and forth while waiting for the doctors to finish their check. "She's still very weak. Heart rate and blood pressure hasn't shown any improvement as well. We decided to put her out of coma earlier in case she is allergic to the medicine we give her." I thanked the doctor and stood outside the room. I haven't talked to Emily since I was allowed to go. I didn't know what to say to her and it seemed the same for her. She followed me around and kept her distance, giving me privacy. I walked into the room and looked at Sara from the door. "Sara," I walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at her, grabbing her hand gently. "Hey. You look like a mess," I couldn't stand her sense of humour and broke into a smile. _Sara's fine. She's okay._

"Do you blame her?" Sara broke this question out of a sudden. I looked at her in confusion and she nodded at the door, knowing who was on the other side. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Sara. "It doesn't matter," I took her and in mine and intertwined our fingers. I leaned down and gave Sara a kiss beside her stitches from where Carol had cracked it open. "Have they taken your statement?" I shook my head. "They might've wanted to but I had a panic attack and ended up in the ward just beside yours." I said it like it was the most casual thing ever. Sara took her hand away from me weakly. "I'm not the one you love, Paige. I heard what you said in the ambulance," Sara smiled at me weakly, the look of hurt inevitable in her eyes. "You only said it because you thought I was dying and you felt bad." I looked blankly at Sara.

"Hey," I took a seat beside Emily. "I'm sorry. I guess I kind of blamed you for what happened to Sara. But she already made it clear that it was her own decision to go with Carol when she showed at her door," Emily turned to face me and leaned in. Our lips touched gently and sparks flew. I moved my body closer and faced Emily, deepening the kiss. Tongues met and explored the familiar surroundings. We pulled away eventually, both desperate for air. "I love you, Paige." I smiled at those words and leaned in for a peck. "I love you too, Em. Let's go for some breakfast." Emily walked hand in hand with me and we went for some breakfast. Breakfast consisted of plenty of feeding each other and looking into each other's eyes. _Man, I missed moments like this._ I thought about all the things I'd miss doing with Emily. "Will you be coming to my graduation?" Emily nodded, smile huge on her face.

We arrived back in the hospital and made our way towards Sara's room. Doctor's was whizzing past us into a room around the corridor. Emily and I moved away as much as possible, letting them attend to the patient. We took the turn into Sara's room and we saw that the doctors and nurses was attending to her. My heart dropped to my feet. "Paige," I heard Emily call out my name and hold my arm. I started moving forward, only to be held back by her grip on my arm. Emily took her in my arms from the back. "Let the doctors do their work. She'll be fine," Emily whispered in my ear after holding my tightly in her arms. I calmed down and fell backwards into her, sobbing. Emily pulled me into a seat and held my hand the entire time through.

Finally, a doctor walked out slowly, showing that whatever result on what Sara's was out. "She tried commiting suicide. But the monitor got hold of the change and we rushed to save her. She made it and is now on close watch until her condition is more stablized. You can go see her now but she's asleep." The doctor walked away and I went into Sara's room, holding Emily's hand tightly in mine. I sat in the seat beside her bed and Emily went to grab another chair to sit beside me. I put my head in my hands and sighed out. "Why did you do it?" I looked at Sara's pale and sleeping face. I placed my hand on her forehead and stroked her head a bit. Tears started welling up and my eyes started to sting. "She's okay now, Paige. The doctors are with her all the time." I heard Emily trying to comfort me as she held my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.


	10. Chapter 10

Afternoon came along and Spencer was now with me. Emily went home but promsied that she would be back later. "How are you doing? I heard about Sara's attempted suicide," Spencer handed me a bottle of water and I looked at her. "Emily's orders.Each of us has to keep you hydrated," I took the bottle and took gulps. _Crying is really draining._ I looked at Sara again and sighed. "Hey," A voice croaked out. My head whipped to face Sara and there she was, with a light smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Paige. I just felt that you didn't need me and decided that there isn't any other reason to live. After my parents died and all the inheritance came to me... I guess I was just stressed." Sara started tearing up and faced away from me. "It's okay," I whispered into Sara's ear and gave her a kiss.

Sara slept back for hours and left Spencer and me discussing about Emily's case. "Should we continue it? I mean like it would definitely give Carol more charges and put her in jail for a much longer time," Spencer and I gave this thought for a long time. "Hey," Aria, Emily and Hanna said in unison. Spencer and I gave them a brief smile and went back to thinking about the case. "Shouldn't you girls be looking after Sara?" Hanna looked at us like it was the obvious. We looked over to the bed and saw Emily giving Sara water. "Finally. Those 2 couldn't hear me and I decided to give up," Sara joked and shook her head. "On that note, please do ask the client if she still wants to continue the case," Sara continued and gave an obvious nod towards Emily. "I don't blame you for not knowing this, Paige but Spencer Hastings, you should've known." We all looked at Spencer, lost for words and just laughed at her.

I was back in the hospital after going home and taking a shower while the girls stayed with Sara. "I'm back," I smiled at the people in the room. "Hey," Emily came up and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a kiss. "Slow down, Em. She was gone for an hour, not a decade." Hanna rolled her eyes and Emily gave her side a poke. Emily has decided to report the case to the police but not bring it further to a court case. "I'm kidding, Em. We're all happy for you." Hanna and the rest smiled at us, all contented. I looked over at Sara to see her smiling as well, giving me a nod. _Things were finally going well, once again. _"Sorry to interrupt. Oh," It was the doctor with the usual British accent. Wren Kingston. "Wren?" Spencer started, going up to him. "I'm the doctor in charge for Ms Higgins. Her doctors are not doing their shift now," He explained.

Turns out, Sara's condition had a great improvement and was allowed to be released the next day. "You can go home, Paige. I don't need anyone to babysit me." Sara rolled her eyes when I stayed yet again, after the girls went home. "You're discharged tomorrow and expect me to stay with you for about a week," I gave Sara a determined look to tell her that I wasn't backing down. Sara groaned and rolled over in bed to face the other side. "You are the most childish 25 year old I have ever met." I said and tucked Sara in before I got comfortable on the chair and let sleep takeover me.

" _**Oh Paige! Don't stop, baby." Emily rolled her hips and matched the pace of my fingers thrusting in her. Nails scratched down my back as I kept up with the pace and leaned down to kiss the beautiful goddess, lying naked below me. Moans of hers filled the room and rang into my ears. I felt her walls squeezing my fingers and Emily grabbing my hair-. **_"Paige!" I sat up a bolt, taking in my surroundings. Sara and I looked at each other, both not saying a word. I was panting, as if I just ran a marathon. "Wet dream? I could hear you moaning Emily's name. You just scarred me for eternity, McCullers." Sara rolled her eyes and fell back into bed. I looked at my phone and saw that it was already morning. _8am._ "Uhh, breakfast for you, Sara?" This moment couldn't get more awkward. "Paige, I think I would be sick if I manage to eat anything after you dreams. Even the nurses laughed at you. I was embarrassed for you." My eyes almost fell out. "I'm kidding. You know my favourite for breakfast."

Sara was released not long after breakfast and I was loading my mini luggage for the week at Sara's in my Rover. "You could've at least gotten me a drink or keep me distracted. You know how long you take to pack." Sara groaned when I finally started up the car. "Well, I'm done packing now and let's go to your house." We sang along with the radio on high volumes on the way to her house. _Something we always did back in college roadtrips._ I smiled inwardly at the memory, "What's up with you? Thinking about your wet dream again? You have to get laid McCullers." Sara shook her head and laughed at her own joke. "I'll take your mean jokes but don't regret if I total babysit you for the week." My voice filled with a teasing tone. "Don't you fucking dare, Paige. I will total kill you." Sara's voice was dead serious but I just shrugged.

**3 weeks later...**

Things were going well, best actually. Emily and I have been spending lots of time together but we haven't really said anything about us. We kissed and cuddled, yes but never mentioned anything. Sara was up and well, getting major cases in the firm. Spencer decided to take over the law firm and was now always with Sara to look over her cases with her. Hanna and Aria was doing fine and happy, both going on about how happy they were with their boyfriends. Things went like this for about 3 weeks and then it was time for my graduation. We were boarding the plane to California, back to Stanford for my graduation. As promised, Sara paid for all the tickets even after pleas that the parents wanted to pay, at least for their own.

We were halfway through the flight I was seated in between Sara and Emily. Spencer, Hanna and Aria in front of us. Pam, Wayne and my dad in front of them. I was falling asleep on Emily's shoulder when I felt a hand going up and down my thigh under the blanket. "Em, we can't. Not in the plane." I held Emily's hand and locked our fingers. She just shrugged her shoulders and turned her head into a weird angle. Emily being Emily, always getting what she wants no matter what, started breathing in my ear, sending shivers to my spine. "Em," My voice came out in a soft moan, otherwise a plea. I was starting to get wet and she knows it. Emily's hand slipped out of mine again and started tracing my thighs. I felt her hand travel up to the hem of my jeans and undo the button. Her hand went straight to her destination, feeling the warmth.

"I guessed it'll just take a thing or two to get you wet. When was the last time you got laid?" My head shot back and I bit my lip when I felt Emily starting to rub my clit. "Now now, don't make it too obvious. The toilet is just at the back." Sara spoke up with her eyes closed. Emily started laughing when I could feel my face flushed. "Later then." Emily gave me a kiss and took out her hand from under the blanket, leaving me there completely needy. I was frustrated for the rest of the plane ride, hoping that it would be over faster so I could completely take Emily in the hotel room. Worse part was, we weren't in the same room.

Ever since Sara graduated, she didn't have a dorm left but Stanford was nice enough to offer me the dorm until graduation, never minding that I was being an intern. We've booked hotel, Sara paid again, that Wayne would share with Pam, I would share with my dad, Spencer and Aria (Team Sparia) and Emily with Hanna (Hannily). Sara would be sleeping in the dorm I still had. "I'll arrange for people to come pick you guys up for dinner. I made reservations at Paige's favourite restaurant as celebration. Wear classy," Sara gave us a wink before heading to the car that was waiting for her. "Can we help with your bags?" There was 3 guys, dressed as chauffers and another 3 cars waiting for us.

"How are things with Sara and Emily?" My dad and I were in the same car and we were on the way to the hotel. "Things with Sara is fine. She's better than ever. As for Emily, things are actually never better." I smiled at the thought of how close Emily and I were over the past few weeks. "I'm glad to hear that. Are you girls back together?" I shook my head. "I don't know if I should ask her yet, dad." I confessed to him. We were southern and had that charm and after he came to senses that I was gay, he told me to confide him if I had any 'chick problems'. "She loves you, Paige. You totally should." I just took the thought into mind and once again drifted off in my thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Evening soon came around and we all split into different rooms to our own and got ready. Wayne was with my dad, seeing as their both men, Emily, Pam and I in a room and Spencer, Hanna and Aria in the next. "I'll let you girls have some alone time." Pam smiled and exited the room, going to the next. "I don't think your later means now?" I walked over to Emily in a classy dress. Sara took care of the outfits for dinner when we were back in Rosewood even, just to make sure that extra packing and ironing isn't needed. Emily gave a knowing smirk and shook her head. "We're in different rooms even. They're trying to torture us. We have to wait till back home," Emily pouted her bottom lip out and I couldn't resist but to lean down to kiss her.

"I love you, Emily." Emily and I had a make out, both careful not to ruin any make up. "I love you too, McCullers." Arms were wrapped around each other as we both stared longingly into each others' eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Emily's smile widened as she nodded her head and pulled me into another kiss. "A million times yes." Emily said and pulled away to a knock on the door. "Are you decent?" We heard Hanna's voice outside. "Hanna, do you mind? The parents-" Spencer's voice was cut off by Wayne. "The parents what?" "Looks amazing," Aria concluded. We linked hands and walked over, grabbing our clutches on the way. "Do you guys have something to tell us?" Hanna smirked and looked down at our hands. "We're back together." Emily gave that charming smile that I fell in love with and still do over and over.

When we got to the lobby, the one of the same chauffers came to us and invited us out. There stood a limo, awaiting us. Gasps of surprise was let out and I just stood there, knowing that this would happen. Sara was always Sara, giving the best. "I see you have arrived," Sara was outside the restaurant, looking beautiful in her dress. Her head turned to another car in the back, a mercedes and we see the chauffer opening the door. "Hanna Marin, I present you your date, Caleb Rivers." Caleb exited the car, dressed in a smart suit and walked over. "Spencer Hastings, Toby Cavanaugh." There came Toby out the car. "And Aria Montgomery, Ezra Fitz." The 3 men walked over with bouquets of flowers. "Don't worry, Paige. I didn't leave you out." A driver passed me a bouquet of lilies, Emily's favourites.

My dad and Sara were dates for the night, speaking of awkward, since they both didn't have any. My mum passed away after my first graduation from business and it was a tough time but Sara went through it, being there for me and my dad as well.. Food was ordered and dinner was amazing, nonetheless. I was laughing at a joke Sara made and saw the date beside the clock at the back of the restaurant. _Shit. It was Sara's birthday._ I looked around immediately, trying to find the waiter that always waited both Sara and I when we were here. _Fuck. _I couldn't find him anymore. _It'll be difficult to get a cake now._ I just shook my head at myself, being disappointed. "Excuse me," I excused myself from the table and went in the direction of the washroom. I knew the restaurant like the back of my hand since Sara always took me here. I snuck over to the cake station to know that all the cakes were for reservations and sliced cakes were only available. _Talk about bad luck._

Sara was on her first bottle of champagne and was being the usual alcoholic. "You know, I heard about your little dream in the hospital," Emily whispered seductively in my ear. I felt her feet running up and down my bare thighs. Ever since I joined law, I wore skirts and dresses often and tonight wasn't an exception. "Em," I warned. We couldn't do it now. Not even in the restroom. "Just teasing," Emily shrugged and pulled her feet away. Right now I was in a mess. It was Sara's birthday and I didn't have a cake, or a present. Dinner was soon finished and everyone was sipping wine to wash down dessert. "You alright, Paige? You seem distracted." Sara looked at me worriedly. I stood up and held my glass with. "I'm really sorry I forgot, Sara." Sara shook her head, as if telling me not to. "Happy 26th birthday." I raised my glass and took a sip of red wine.

We all went back to the hotel after the birthday wishes and clinking glasses, Sara included and ordered a cake from room service. Sara booked more rooms and left it couple to couple. "Thanks for everything, Sara. I really am sorry I forgot." Sara looked at me and smiled a druken smile. "It's fine. Just graduate, be successful and happy. That would be the best gift." We clinked glasses again and down the rest of the champagne. "I best get going. Don't want to wake your dorm mate while she's asleep. She's smoking hot by the way." Sara stumbled, holding her clutch. "I'll see you tomorrow for graduation," I closed the door behind Sara and laid in bed. "Now, where were we?" Emily emerged naked from the bathroom.

I sat up and walked over immediately, taking in the sight of Emily naked and went all over. She wrapped her arms around me and started pulling the zipper of my dress at the back. I grabbed Emily's face in my hands and kissed her roughly, quickly moving down to her neck. We manage to strip me off and stumble towards the bed without breaking apart, me falling back first. Emily's lips attacked my neck, jaw and ear, seducing me slowly. I felt her thigh between mine and she pushed it up. I could't resist and let out a low moan, grinding my hips into Emily's thighs. She went down to my chest and started sucking and licking, leaving marks and giving me extreme pleasure. "Em," I moaned her name when she was finally near the destination I wanted her to reach.

Her tongue swiped over my swollen clit and I thrusted my hips in the air, only for it to be pinned down by Emily again. She started flicking her tongue against me and occasionally sucking. "Don't stop, Em. Oh fuck." I gripped the sheets tightly when I felt Emily slip 2 fingers inside me, thrusting fast and hard. I was moaning uncontrollably loud and Emily slipped another finger in and latched on my clit, sucking it in and out her mouth. The senses drove me crazy and I gripped the sheets until my knuckles were white. "Em, oh fuck." I moaned and gripped the sheets even tighter. I was so fucking _close_ and I was sure Emily felt it. Her thrusts got harder and faster, bringing my to my edge. "Fuck Em!" I cried out as my walls clenched around her fingers and I came, rolling my hips as Emily rode out my orgasm. "That was the best," I caught my breath and came down from my high. Emily was now on top of me and I flipped her over. "Now, it's your turn." I growled and started having my fun with my girlfriend.

I awoke the next day to pounding on the door. "Paige! Emily! Hurry up or you'll be late!" It was almost everyone's voice I heard that was outside the door. My eyes snapped open and I looked over at the clock. _12pm. Fuck. _I jumped out bed, pulling Emily with me. I quickly answered back that I was awake and went for a quick shower with Emily. We went all around last night until the break of dawn _this morning._ We got out of the shower together and Emily ran to put her make up on while I went for the hair dryer. "Switch!" Emily called out and I went for the make up. We got dressed, Emily in a sky blue dress that hugged her figure perfectly and I got into my skirt and white button up shirt. We ran out the door as fast as possible and into the lobby. I glanced at my watch. _Fuck. It was already 12.40pm. _We ran out the hotel and into the cars as fast as possible and the drivers all sped off.

We arrived at Scranton and Sara was pacing at the entrance impatiently, looking at her watch. "Finally you guys are here. Paige! Your shoes! Switch with Emily and for fucks sake, tuck in your shirt." Sara rolled her eyes at me and signalled the rest to follow her. I looked down at my feet and saw that my left shoe was different to my right. I wore Emily's white shoe by accident when we were getting ready. "Can we all be seated please?" The headmaster of Scranton was at the stage when I just walked in. I saw the rest seated at further side and I went to joint he graduates of law, along with all their mentors. "Put on the robe first." I heard Sara as she passed it to me. I ran outside the auditorium while putting on the robe and smoothen it out.

"What happened? You guys made it just in time. You're lucky I booked the best hotel nearest to Scranton." Sara was wearing a black skirt suit and stilettoes, looking smart as hell. "Emily and I got distracted last night and we slept at 5am." I was catching my breath from all the running. "For real? Paige I gave you 2 room together in the end, but I didn't expect it to end like this." Sara shook her head as the headmaster began his speech. I was glancing over to Emily and the group and Emily was sending glances back. I zoned out totally during the speech and remembered the events of last night. It was the first night that we got intimate after the long month I came back. I smiled inwardly at myself and then felt Sara nudge me. "Now, we may begin the ceremony." I heard the headmaster conclude.

"We move on to the law graduates with their mentors." I sat up straight, awaiting for whose ever name that was called. "Top student graduating law from Scranton University, we present you, Ms Paige McCullers and her mentor, from yours truly, Ms Sara Higgins." Sara and I stood up, walking over to the stage. I shook hands with the headmaster and received my certificate while Sara shook hers with the headmaster. We took a photo and my dad was quick to get a video of the whole thing. Sara and I made our way to the other side of the stage and I roughly heard the person saying the normal things like 'in no particular order'. The group came over and hugged me tightly, Emily giving me a kiss. "I'm proud of you, Paige." My dad engulfed me in a hug and kissed my forehead. He was tearing up just looking at me. "Your mum would be as proud." He whispered and joined crowd.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Sara." I looked at her in gratefullness. "Thank you." I whispered and gave her a hug. "It's nothing," Sara shrugged. "Congratulations, Paige. You earned this." My dad stepped in this time, "Nothing but the truth. I've yet to thank you, Sara. For making m little princess the top." Sara was being polite and mentioned that it was nothing again. "Students, you have graduated. Congratulations!" The headmaster said through the mic and we threw our hats into the air and exchanged hugs. "What are you going to do next, Paige?" Sara asked me. It finally dawned on me the words she told me back in Rosewood. "What are you doing?" I asked Sara, without answering the question. "I might either take back my share of a company or start travelling around the world." Sara shrugged. _She really was leaving._

We were celebrating in the finest restaurant in California for celebration. "To Paige." Sara held her glass up. "To Paige," The rest said in unison and clinked glasses. Emily excused herself to the restroom. "You didn't answer my question earlier, Paige. What are you going to do after this?" Sara looked at me, genuinely looking for an answer. "I thought of working in one of your companies. The one under my dad, in particular." I looked over for approval. "I know you've always wanted to be a lawyer business type of person so I've saved a spot for you. But you have to go to interviews." I looked at my dad in shock. I was going to work in a company my dad has a huge share of and I needed interviews? "To be fair, Paige, everyone goes through interviews." Sara supported my dad and I looked at both of them in shock. They were practically business partners and once again, Sara was my boss.

Sara came back with us to Rosewood to start packing up her stuff. She would be leaving the house to Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer and I to use it whenever she wanted. She decided to move to New York because most of her companies were there. Spencer has already taken up the law firm and Sara was there to guide her for 2 weeks before she left. We decided and agreed to meet up every night at the house before Sara left, since she became such a close friend to us. "Do you really have to leave? I'm not even done borrowing clothes from you yet," Hanna groaned, obviously drunk. It was a Friday night when we were all at Sara's. "Hanna, it takes more than borrowing clothes and never getting them back from you for me to stay," Sara answered, obviously talking about me. "Well sorry if I can't help keeping your all branded clothes." We all laughed at Hanna's remark and drank the night.

"One more week until I leave." Sara came and sat beside me by her rooftop balcony. It was Saturday morning and the rest was still asleep. "I thought you might be hungover. Here," she passed me 2 painkillers and a cup of water. I smiled at her in thanks and sighed out. "Sara, you don't have to leave. A phone call away is much nearer in Rosewood than in New York." I tried getting Sara to stay. "Well it's not out of my abilities to open a new company, Paige. But nevertheless, it'll just add up more stress. I can't move a business here as well. Think about the other families," Sara gave my arm a light punch. "I'll visit often, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the girls joined us at the rooftop balcony and ate the breakfast that Sara cooked. "Do you really have to leave?" Aria broke the silence and asked Sara the question. Sara nodded and gave all of us a light smile. "Is there anything we can do for you before you do? I mean like you've been helping me with the firm and Paige and everything." Spencer offered nicely to Sara and we all looked over at her. Sara was deep in thought and her eyes showed that she was about to say something that wasn't good news. I knew that looked all too well. "There is something but-" "No buts. Please, just say it," Emily cut her off. Sara looked at Emily and gave her an uneasy look. "I want you and Paige to drop the charges against Carol."

"What?" "Are you crazy?" "No way." These words came through Spencer's, Aria's and my mouths. Emily just kept quiet. Too quiet. "I'll do it." It was such a hushed whisper that we almost didn't get it. "Why Sara? That girl almost killed you," I looked at Sara, waiting for an explanation. Sara wouldn't do anything without one. "She put a bullet in your gut and your shoulder. I was glad that Em killed Nate in the past or else I wouldn't have forgiven him for shooting Caleb." Hanna started rambling, completely unsensitive again. "Carol has schizophrenia. When she caught me she was talking to herself, at least I thought she was but she was actually answering people. That's when I knew. She caught me because 'they' told her to. She thought of me and Paige as a threat."

We were all on the way to Rosewood PD to drop the charges against Carol. "Are you sure?" I gave Emily's hadn a reassuring squeeze as I confirmed with her again. Emily nodded and gave me a light smile. Spencer, Hanna and Aria was dropped off at Spencer's to get her car so that Paige and Emily would be safe when Carol was transferred to Radley. We arrived at Rosewood PD just as Spencer pulled up behind us. "Ready?" Sara looked over to us for the last comfirmation. Emily and I nodded in unison as we walked into Rosewood PD. "Can I help you with something?" The chief investigating officer greeted us. "We would like to discuss about Carol and dorp the charges against her."

Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily and I travelled to Radley behind Sara. Sara was following the squad car and we were following behind. Sara was supposed to explain to the doctor in Radley about the situation of Carol's and we would all go to Emily's for dinner. "Take a seat. You only please." Eddie Lamb looked at all of us. Only Sara was allowed into the room to talk to the doctor because patient records were strictly confidential. It was about half an hour later that she came out with the doctor. "Thank you for reporting this to us. We will make sure she gets best treatment." Sara and the doctor shook hands and sent us a smile. "So?" Emily asked Sara, unsure if she wanted the answer or not. "They will treat Carol and then if she is finally okay and taking her medicine, she will be let out."

We all arrived at Emily's and went inside. It was silent on the way back. We split back into threes in a car and the ride back was rather silent. "Sara, it's nice to see you again." Pam and Wayne pulled her into a hug. "It's nice to see you both too," Sara gave them a smile. It seemed fake and sad. "Are you alright?" Pam asked Sara, truly concerned by the smile that replaced her normal bright one. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. Do you need any help in the kitchen?" I could see Sara trying to change the topic desperately, afraid about the judgement she would get if Pam knew about dropping the charges. "Dinner is almost ready. You can just take a seat and I'll prepare the dinner." Pam walked into the kitchen and Wayne caught up with Sara.

Dinner was in an awkward silence, the parents obviously noticing that something was wrong. We finally finished dinner and was all sat in the living room and sipping the fine wine that Sara once brought over during a dinner. "This is awesome wine." Wayne commented and poured another cup, offering the rest. "If you'd excuse us," Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Aria and myself stood up. Sara continued sitting down and avoided our gazes. "You coming?" Aria asked. "I'll pass, thanks." "Suit yourself." Spener continued and we walked upstairs into Emily's old room. I stopped halfway and signalled for them to walk up. "How can we help you, Sara?" I heard Pam ask. "I'm leaving Rosewood soon and I remembered that you offered me something I needed help with before I left. It's for you guys to take care of Paige, like she's your own." I heard Sara tell Pam and Wayne. "Of course, Sara. We already treat her like one of ours." I heard Pam and Wayne reply to her.

"Hey, I'll make a move first." Sara popped her head into Emily's room. "That's early?" Hanna started, obviously trying to get Sara to stay longer. "I need to do packing, so yeah." Sara said and left. I didn't know what I was doing and just chased after Sara. "Sara! I heard what you said to Pam and Wayne in the house. I was on the stairs and I rushed up before you came over." I rambled out just before Sara got into her car. "I thought you'd stick around." Sara gave me a light smile and shurgged. "I'm leaving, Paige. I'm going to sell this car right now and get back for the night. My flight leaves tomorrow morning." Sara got into her car before I could say anything else and drove off.

I ran back upstairs to tell the girls about Sara's early leaving and we sped to Sara's in Spencer's car. "Open the door, Sara." I was pounding on her door for the past five minutes. "Sara Higgins, open up." I yelled once again. The door finally opened and revealed Sara standing in a towel, her wet hair draped on her shoulders. Her arm muscles were defined and showed, "What are you guys doing here?" Sara asked in confusion. "We wanted to spend the night with you before you leave." Aria said and forced a light smile. Sara just looked at us in confusion for a while before Hanna pushed the door open and let us in. The cold air obviously hit Sara and goosebumps were obviously seen on Sara's shoulder. "Let me go finish my shower and we can open up another wine."

We ended up making cocktails with all the stronger things, with Hanna's comment, 'Wine is too weak.' "What time is your flight leaving?" I looked at Sara who was making another cocktail for Hanna. "I booked a private jet so around 11 I guess. I would still have to make my way to Philly's airport. "We'll send you." Spencer offered almost immediately and Sara nodded, giving her a grateful smile. We continued drinking after ordering takeout for dinner and turned in for the night soon after.

The next morning came around and I was in Emily's car with Sara. "Do you really have to?" I tried asking Sara to stay once again as we entered Philly. Spencer drove Emily to take her car so that Sara and I could have some privacy alone in her car. "Paige, we've been through this before." I nodded and continued driving in the silence. We reached first and got into the private lounge. "I'll really miss you," I felt my tears welling up in my eyes when I watch Sara's baggage get taken away. Sara pulled me into a hug when she saw my tears. "I'll miss you too, Paige. It's just a while of plane ride and I'll be back here in Rosewood whenever you want." Sara said and pulled away. I looked into her eyes and got lost in them, going into her deep brown eyes, I leaned in and before I knew it, it was too late.

I heard a gasp and someone push me away. I opened my eyes immediately and saw Sara looking at me in disbelief. I slowly turned my head over to the direction of the gasp and saw Emily and the rest looking at me. I saw the tears welling up in Emily's eyes and she turned around and ran, the rest of the girls following her. I was frozen in my spot as I watched the love of my life run away. _What was I doing?_ "Paige! Let's go." I felt a light hit to my head and saw that Sara was trying to get me to chase after Emily. I got out of my trance immediately and ran along with Sara. We made it outside as the cold air hit us once again and heard someone sobbing by the side. I ran towards the sound immediately, knowing all too well who it exactly was.

"Em," I tried getting to her, the girls letting me but I was stopped short by Emily standing up and pushing me away. "Don't come near me. I don't know you anymore." I felt a sharp sting at the side of my face and realized that Emily slapped me. "Paige," I heard Sara call out my name and her tugging me away. "We'll call you. It's better if you leave her alone for now." I felt Aria pushing me towards Sara when I tried going against her and tried going to Emily that was staring daggers at me. I gave up the fight and let Sara pull me away.


	13. Chapter 13

Sara got her baggage back and got a driver to send us back to Rosewood right away. "I'll fix this for you, Paige." Sara tried to comfort my endless sobs coming through. "I messed up so much." I sobbed out into my hands again. "Come here," Sara opened her up her arms and took me into them. "It'll be fine. I promise." Sara rubbed her hand up and down my arms to soothe me. Emily drove with Hanna and literally ordered Spencer and Aria to drive back in her own car. "I can't lose her. I don't know what to do." I whispered out, defeated in Sara's arms. "It was a mistake. I'm sure that she would understand. Take a breath, Paige. We have to figure out what to do." I listened to Sara's advice and trusted her with my life.

We decided to just talk to Emily and planned nothing special because it would seem cheap and like a cheater. "You're not allowed in." Pam's voice was stern and hard, determined to keep me away from hurting Emily. "Pam," Sara tried defending for me. "That's Mrs Fields to you." I saw Sara looked over Pam at Wayne in despair. "Honey, come on. We dicussed this." Wayne started pulling his wife away and hurried us in. "Don't you dare go up there!" I heard Pam call out, struggling in Wayne's arms. I ran upstairs and saw the girls standing outside. "She heard and she wants us to block the door," Aria and Spencer both said. They moved aside and let me in, only to have pillows thrown at me by Emily.

I was outside Emily's room which was locked with the girls inside with her. Somehow, Wayne managed to calm Pam down and let me stay. The door opened a few times and was shut again with each time that Emily made a sound. It was hours later and I was still seated outside of Emily's room with the help of the girls occasional door opening but failing everytime. It was 4am in the morning and we were all still wide awake, except for Pam and Wayne. I heard Emily's sobbing through the door and they just seemed to get worse. I couldn't take to hear Emily's sobbing because of a mistake I made and sit out here to listen to it. _That's it. _I barged into the room and saw the girls all cuddled up on Emily's bed, trying to comfort her. No one even care that I walked in.

I stood at the end of Emily's bed and took in her state. Her hair was in a mess and her eyes were red and puffy. It felt like hours after Emily looked up at us and I saw the hurt evident in her eyes. She was looking at me and Sara (which was probably behind me) and asked, her voice almost cracking. "Why?" I started to talk but Sara caught my arm. "It was my fault. I got selfish and asked her for a kiss before I left. I thought you guys were still far behind or looking for a parking spot. I'm sorry." I turned around and looked at Sara in shock. Why was she defending something that I have done? "Emily, please. Forgive Paige. I practically begged her to kiss me before I left because I got selfish. It wasn't her fault."

Emily got the rest out of the room and it was left with Sara, Emily and myself. "What happened exactly? I know you wouldn't ask Paige to kiss you, Sara." Emily's voice was cold and stiff. "People might not seem the way they are, Emily." Sara commented, still trying to bring the blame to herself. "Sara, that's enough. It's my mistake and I'll face it." I took a breath and explained myself. "I gave Sara a kiss in hopes that she would stay. I got emotional and I just lost myself. Sara is the bestest friend that I have and I just can't let her go. I needed her and I just gave her a kiss and hoped that she would stay and-" "Enough," Emily cut me off and looked at me with so much intensity.

"I don't know, Paige. One slip up and there's a next. I thought we could have a fresh start, I mean I did expect problems but I didn't know it would be so quickly. You were gone for a long time and I don't know about if your feelings were still there," I cut Emily off and kissed her hard. I pulled away and looked for signs of hate or anger or anything that showed that she didn't want this. "I love you, Emily. It won't happen again." I whispered and grabbed her hands softly in mine. "I'm leaving tomorrow anyway. Paige won't be kissing anyone anytime soon," I heard Sara say softly behind me. "The only reason why I decided to give you this chance is because I saw it in your eyes. The regret. Don't make me regret."

I cuddled with Emily to bed as Sara went to get the girls to sleep in the spare room, floors and couch. The next morning, I woke up to sounds of 2 familiar voice speaking by the end of the other room. "You can't leave. I need to know what Paige said was true. That she wouldn't kiss you again. Come on, Sara. Don't leave just yet," _It was Emily._ "Emily, Paige loves you. She just wanted me to stay and went to desperate measures. I'll stay but not for you to prove to Paige," I heard Sara talk to Emily, a bit of anger in her voice. "I have to go unpack things back into my house." Sara went out of the room and out of the house. I heard Emily sigh and the weight on the bed shift.

"I'm glad to see you both back together," Wayne smiled at us and sat down at the breakfast table with the rest of us. Pam was still glaring daggers at me for hurting her daughter so much. We all finished breakfast and we left to Sara's house to clear more things. "Sorry I walked out just now. I didn't have my morning coffee and got a bit grumpy." Sara apologized to Emily as we walked into the mansion. "We came to know what exactly happened, Sara. I mean like you got us to sleep yesterday and this morning you were gone and they were back together," _Typical Hanna._ Sara made coffee and invited us all to seat in the seating room and we said the whole story.

"So after Emily got you guys out when she saw the regret in Paige's eyes, Paige explained herself and Emily gave her another chance." Sara summarized the whole story in a sentence, as if it wasn't a big deal. "So what makes you change your mind about leaving?" Spencer asked, genuinely confused for the first time. "Paige went to desperate measures to get me to stay. I'm staying for a while more so she can get used to the idea and I'll eventually leave." I felt my eyes sting at the thought of Sara leaving again. She was already so close the other time. I wanted to excuse myself so badly but I knew that Emily would be suspicious again. The night went on considerably well. Emily and I weren't as close, much to my dismay and I wasn't as close to Sara either. Not that much of a surprise.

The next day came by soon after we all decided to stay at Sara's. "Good afternoon, ladies." I heard Sara say when we were all stirring up. Somehow we all managed to sleep in the sitting room, which may I add was made out of cushions as floors. "I just came back from a morning swim and jog. I was about to go riding but I got a little hungry. I thought of waking you girls up and going to the pizzeria in town? My treat." Vision became clearer when I saw Sara all dressed up properly. _Look away, McCullers. _I turned and looked at Emily and the girls rubbing their eyes. "I'm not turning down free food," Hanna said and stood up. "Let's go," Spencer and Aria said. I helped Emily up and we all went to the pizzeria.

"Seriously? You're still eating ranch and buffalo chicken?" Emily shook her head at my choice of pizza toppings as we sat. "Why aren't you judging Sara's choice? She has all the weird stuff on. Like I mean come on, who puts ranch and mayo together?" Hanna rolled her eyes at the sight of Sara's pizza. "Don't knock it till you've tried it, Han," Sara was trying to push her slice into Hanna's face and her face cringed up in disgust. "Get that away from me," Sara just shrugged and took a bite. We finished lunch, all bonded as one. I got closer to Emily and Emily wasn't so stiff around Sara anymore. The girls was also friendly and accepting around Sara, which was such a good thing.

We were back in Sara's mansion. Emily and I were swimming, Spencer and Sara was riding, Hanna and Aria in the outdoor hot tub. "Sara, your pool is like so warm. Winter is already around the corner and it's like a summer pool," Emily piped up when she saw Sara riding towards the pool. "Thanks. I swim on a regular basis so I need it to be warm," Sara smiled at Emily. "What's your indoor pool for?" Hanna was being the nosy one she was. "Indoor parties," Sara answered and galloped away to Spencer.

"You're okay with Sara, right?" I cautiously asked Emily when Sara was out of hearing distance. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I did hear your conversation with last morning," I confessed to Emily that I was awake that morning. Emily smiled at me and said nothing. "Em?" My heart went racing. _Is she mad again?_ "I knew you were awake, Paige," Emily got out of the pool and got straight to the towels and robes. _She knew?_ I let that thought sink into my mind. _Why didn't she say something earlier?_ "Come on McCullers. I want to play some basketball," Emily helped me out of the pool and we went to get on with the day.


	14. Chapter 14

Monday came finally and it was the time I went for an interview to start a job. 'I'm going in soon babe. Wish me luck! Xoxo -Paige' I sent the text to Emily before exiting my car in the parking lot of my father's/Sara's company. 'I'm about to go through boring interviews as well. I need the luck too :( xoxo -Em' I smiled at that text and started walking towards the building. "Ms McCullers, you're up next," A lady wearing a formal dress that came in every half hour informed me. I was seated in a room of 4 now, including myself. Previously, 2 had already went into the meeting room and had already went home. I stood up and straightened my dress. _This is it._ I took a breathe and walked into the room.

I sat in on the chair placed in the middle of the room. Across it was a table with 3 seats and the middle one was empty. The same lady gave me instructions to the meeting and what I needed for introduction as well. I heard some background sound and a chair being pulled out and someone sitting down. "You may begin when you're ready," I heard the all too familiar voice. My eyes widened as I looked over at the lady seated in the middle of the table. It was Emily. Her eyes widened to the same size as mine and we looked at each other, both not saying anything. Emily broke the gaze and started again, "You may begin, Ms McCullers."

I left the meeting room with a heavy everything. Legs, heart, head, you name it. I went into my car and drove off to my house, aka my dad's house. "Hello?" I called out and tried seeing if my dad was at home. "Paige? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to go to the company for an interview?" My dad walked out of the kitchen, holding a cup of orange juice. "Did you know Emily was your finance manager?" I managed to whisper out. "Paige, what are you talking about? Emily has never step foot into the company." My dad was genuinely confused. "She interviewed me today as your finance manager." My voice was cold and hard, for some reasons. "Oh Lord, she must be the transfer."

_That was the last straw._ I walked out of the house and ignored the calls of my father, boarded my car and drove away. _Where was I going?_ I kept driving and driving without a destination. "Paige, where are you?" It was Sara. "Your dad called and told me about it. I can explain. Paige, please tell me where you are," Sara was worried about me because my dad called her? I told her where I was which she probably needed help coming over anyway. "I'm at the trail in the woods where I used to jog," I hung up and put my head in my hands. "You got the job," I heard Sara's voice on my left side. I sighed out loud dramatically. "Emily wouldn't allow that to happen." I wanted to take my mind off this so much.

"No, she wouldn't. But the business managers thought highly of you and she didn't have any more reasons not to hire you," I heard my dad's voice beside Paige. "We will be working together and that only means one thing," I whispered out so softly. "That we can't be together," I heard the same voice enter my ears. _Emily._ "Business meeting at my place, now. Let's go," Sara was the first to walk off out of the woods. Followed by the three of us. I saw the 3 different cars outside after Sara drove off. We got into our different cars and I drove off first, leaving Emily to lead my dad. I got there second after Sara and saw her waiting outside. "We'll get through this, Paige," I heard Sara say as I walked through the door and helped myself to the bar.

"Professionally, Emily and Paige cannot be together when working in the same company. Furthermore, Paige's father is the head of the company so if promotions and raises are given more to Emily, it might be deemed biased by office workers even if she did earn it." Sara was discussing with my father about what to do. Emily and I has a high rank in the company now. We would have staff meetings with my dad and I would be monitoring the exchange of goods which leads to finance and leads to me. "We would be seeing each other all the time in the office," Emily started. "If the company workers decides to go to the further boss, which is Sara about this, she has to do something," My dad concluded for us.

"Worst case scenario is that I have to fire one of you. We can't have an office love triangle. Nobody else can know about our relationship, you girls know that." Sara looked at the both of us that had tears streaming down our faces. We both loved our jobs and each other but we couldn't be both. "Both of you girls have to think about it," The two bosses concluded and looked at us crying. "Can I have a word with you, Paige?" I heard Sara ask me. I nodded and left the room. "Just as I need a word with you, Emily," I heard my dad say as Sara and I walked out to the balcony.

"What do you want Sara?" I couldn't be bothered with any shit at the moment. "I'm thinking of opening a new company here in Rosewood. I know of a few people graduating from Upenn that suits my business and I thoughtof asking you to come over to help. That way you can be with-" "No," I cut Sara off. "I can't afford to be working with you. Not when Emily just saw us kissing. It'll take months for her to completely trust me again and you know that I can't work with you." I turned around and looked at Sara dead in the eye. "I'll offer it to Emily then, if that's okay with you." I nodded at Sara's offer and we walked back into the house.

We exchanged partners to talk with and I was left with my dad. "I was talking to Emily about a job recommedation. Sara has talked to me about her new company," I nodded and stood in silence again. "Is it that dificult to just be with someone you love all the time? I don't want Emily to take the job at Sara's either, if I'm completely honest. I want to be able to protect her and know that she sits just beside me." Tears started welling up as my dad pulled me into a loving hug. "Sara will take care of her at the new company, you know that." I heard him say as he stroked my scalp and calmed me down.

We walked back into the room and saw that Emily's eyes matched mine. Red, puffy and flowing with tears. "We can be together but we can't work together. Paige, I'm sure Sara will take care of me and I'm sure you know about the offer that was made. I'm going to work with Sara," Emily croaked out and came running into my arms. "The offices won't too far away from each other as well. Easier to meet up for lunch for the both of you," Sara gave us a sympathic smile. "What happened to my drink?" I saw my newly filled cup of whiskey now gone. "Both of you should stay. You've had a drink, both of you," I heard my dad say as he grabbed his coat. "I'll see you tomorrow at home then, Paige. I belive they haven't sent you the email yet." I nodded and gave my dad a hug before he left.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. _That's weird. Emily was asleep beside my last night. _I woke up and saw that there was a note beside me. 'Dear Paigey, I have to leave for work and there is breakfast downstairs. Sara has left to talk to the graduates of UPenn too but we'll see each other tonight. Xoxo -Em' I smiled at how she stilled called me Paigey after Hanna gave me the nickname. I drove home after a shower and borrowing some clothes from Sara, of course eating the breakfast as well. "Hey dad," He was seated at the armchair and reading today's paper. "Hey, listen up princess. I'm happy that you worked things out." He smiled at me as I went up to my room.

The week went by quickly and it was already Friday. I went to the office today and learnt that they appointed me double roles and I was taking over Emily's position. All of us went to dinner, but it wasn't that simple. Emily, Sara, the boys and myself know what the plan was. _There was going to be a triple proposal_. I smiled at the thought as I looked in the mirror dressed in my suit. "Ready, baby?" I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I saw Emily rest her chin on my shoulder. I spun around and took Emily into my arms, giving her a kiss before making our way to the restaurant. We had the secluded place of the restaurant booked at decorated for the a romantic setting and we settled for dinner.

Dinner went pass smoothly with and soon it was time. "We have some things to say," The boys stood up as the three of us walked over to spin the girls' chair around. The boys walked in front of each of their partners and gave a knowing look. "3, 2, 1!" The boys started stripping down their tops, from blazers to ties to shirts. They were all wearing under shirts with prints 'Will', 'you', and 'marry' on each of them. When the girls realized what was going on, they got excited as the guys got down on one knee. Ring boxes was take out and the letter 'm' was on Caleb's which was first. 'E' on Ezra's which was the second and the question mark on Toby's which was last. The ring boxes and under shirts made a total of 'Will you marry me?' and the girls squealed in delight. "Yes!" They all said in unison.


	15. Chapter 15

"So Paigey, when will you pop the question to our dear Emily?" Hanna teased me in a drunken tone and gave me a knowing smirk. I could see Sara's face drop in the corner of my eye and felt so bad for Hanna. _Shit._ I just kept a quiet and I could literally see Aria and Emily, the still sober ones, finding an excuse to move on to another topic before the tension set between the 3 of us. "We should totally have a 4-way wedding. All the 4 of us getting married, can you imagine that?" Spencer joined in, obviously drunk as well. Sara dropped her head and I could roughly see her biting her lip. _Is she crying?_ "Girls, let them take it slow. Paige just came back less than a year and with all the chaos, she only just settled down," Aria was always the sensible one. I gave her a fully grateful smile and nodded at her.

Sara stood up suddenly about half hour after the little 'discussion' about Emily and my wedding. "By the way, Em. The opening party is next week," Sara shot Emily a smile and tried to cover it but she couldn't fool me. I saw the inevitable hurt in her eyes just reflecting itself into me. I knew it would hurt Sara to work with Emily instead of me but I knew that we would only get closer if so and also break the remaining trust Emily has in me. "I hope you all don't mind but I'm not feeling the best. I'll head home first," Sara gave us the briefest hug anyone could, especially mine and left in a hurry. Next thing we knew was Sara sending Aria an apologetic text and asking to meet for lunch the next day. _Why did she send it to Aria and not me? _I can't deny that twinge of jealousy in me no matter how hard I tried. _What has gotten into me?_

The next afternoon came by and we all arrived late, no surprise. Aria and Ezra, Toby and Spencer lost track of time thus late while Hanna and Caleb suffered both the hangover and the overtime bug. As for Emily and me? Yup, definitely lost track of time. "Is the party singles night or with spouse?" I cautiously asked Sara about their opening party. I wanted to go with Emily and to see what the people she was working with like. "I don't want to confuse friends with workers so, no spouse. Maybe next time. You have to attend the event as well?" I groaned inwardly at the event. I didn't want to go to the annual company at my dad's. I go every year with him for presentation but this time it would be different. _I'm so gonna pray that the week goes slow._

Luck was definitely not on my side this time. The week went pass like a gush of wind and before I knew it, I was boarding my dad's Black Rover and heading to the party. 'Good luck meeting new people. Wish we could do the same things together. :( Xoxo-Em' I smiled at the text and sent a quick reply as we pulled up. The night was difficult, to say the least. I didn't know how much staff and employees there were until this event. The company was big but I guess I did the wrong job assuming my dad's office is the same size as the rest. The place got more packed as time ticks on. I glanced at my watch. _11.30pm. _I sighed out and leaned my head back against the wall I'm somehow at. Dad's already off to talk to big shots that will make the company grow huge, leaving me in a mass pack of strangers. _Oh the joy._

I was on what felt like my 10th glass of champagne when I felt vibrations in my clutch. I saw the picture on my phone and smiled immediately. There she was, my girlfriend sleeping soundly with my hoodie on and a small smile on her face. "Paigeee. Paigey Paigey," She was drunk. "Heyyy. How's it going at your side, Paigey?" And so was Sara. I hung up the phone and went in search of my dad. I needed to get to Sara's and I needed to, fast. It feels like 100 hours before I finally found him. I gave a brief explanation and just walked out of the party. I called Hanna to pick me up when I was looking for my dad and she arrived just as I stepped out of the party. "What's the hurry, Paige? It's not like you haven't seen them drunk or something," she was sending side glances to me. Truth is, Sara being drunk when she's hurting? _Worse. She's with the one that caused her the hurt. I have to get there fast._

I barged through the door after constant pounding didn't work. Hanna called the rest of the girls, claiming that she had a feeling that this thing would be a huge thing. I just wanted to pick Emily up. "Sara!" I screamed through the door. I scanned the front room and saw Emily's shoe. My favourite pair of hers. I walked towards the shoe and further in when I saw a path. A path of _clothes._ No. _This can't be._ The other girls seem to see as well because Spencer and Aria held me right away when my knees gave in and Hanna went flying up to the rooms. I couldn't control my body and let the sobs take over me. _Was this karma for kissing Sara? Having my girlfriend sleeping with my best friend?_

"They'll be down in a minute. I'm making all of us some coffee," Hanna came down from the stairs. I knew I stopped crying, but I didn't know when. All I was doing was just sitting there and staring into space. I felt familiar Aria's hands wrap around me in a comforting hug. I manage to sigh out a 'why' before going silent again. "I'll leave you three alone," Aria left the room and at the same door she left, there stood Sara and Emily. "Paige," Sara tried starting to talk to me. Truth is, I'm not sure what I want with them anymore. I put my hand up and shook my head, tears threatening to fall. "I need sometime to think. I'll tell you when I'm ready." That was it. I didn't even look at them as I walked to the garage to borrow a car from Sara.

By the time I reached home, I was surprised I didn't crash. The tears blurred my vision very much and it was dark. I flopped down onto my bed and curled up into a ball, letting the tears flow. I needed to go somewhere and I need to go tomorrow. I pulled out my phone to send Spencer a quick text about what I needed them to be with my for and tossed my phone aside. Being curled up for the rest of the night, I cried all night long. I don't know what time it was almost everything when Hanna walked in. "Sara told Emily to give you space. So until you're ready, she would respect your privacy. Both of them." I let out a shaky sigh and got out of bed.

We arrived at the crematory and the girls left me to my privacy. I walked to my grandad Alan's block and started crying again. I don't know for how long but I repeated the same thing over and over again in sobs. I finally stopped after I got numb again but soon heard that familiar voice. It was near mine as I took a glace at it. I remembered that block. _Alison DiLaurentis_. What was Sara doing here with Alison? I manage to continue snooping and realized that Sara was wearing glasses. _That's weird. I've never seen her wearing any._ I started approaching her softly and she must've heard me. She turned around, not expecting the person to be me.

I gasped in shock at the sight of her eyes. Her eyes can only pinpoint her to be related to someone. _Mrs. Grunwald. _"Sara, your eyes. Since when were they blue?" Sara just looked at me with those creepy blue eyes. I always thought hers were brown. Explains why she always sleeps later and she always wakes up early - contacts. "I have to go," Sara tried walking away but I held her arm in place. "How were you related to Alison?" I asked her and she froze in her spot. "Doesn't matter. She's dead," Sara's voice was now hard and cold. She walked away and I was sure she drove home. I ran back outside and explained to the girls what was going on so we all sped to Sara's. We even had Emily meet us there because this is just about too big to miss.

We all reached there and Sara literally expected our arrival. She opened the door wide for us, still wearing her glasses and with them sky blue eyes. 5 cups of coffee were placed and waiting for us. "So? How are you related to Ali?" Hanna was impatient. The girls, except Emily saw her blue eyes. "Mrs. Grunwald was her grandmother. How are you related to her?" Here comes Spencer. "Ali was my cousin," Sara breathed out. We all gasped in shock. "I always wore contacts because I knew all of you before you knew me. During family visits, Alison would always boast about you all or gossip about something. That's why I needed to wear contacts, to hide my identity. No one can know about my relation to Ali. Especially -A." "You know about -A?" Aria wasn't the only one shocked. She slowly nodded.

Sara's explanation made sense. She had to hide her identity from us and Rosewood because of -A. Sara went to put her contacts back on because her blue eyes were creeping us out. Especially Emily. I haven't talked to Emily at all today and she hasn't either, which I'm grateful for. I can see the both of them sneaking glances at me once in a while but I just ignored them. Questions were fired at Sara about her relation to Alison and her wrong doings. Sara said she knew about them but couldn't do anything to stop her. "There's something else I need to tell you guys about my relation in Alison. This happened when we went to France. The family outing," Sara's voice was uneasy. "The place she died?" Emily spoke for the first time today. Sara seemed scared again. "I was the one that killed her."


	16. Chapter 16

The next thing we knew, Emily lashed at Sara. She attacked Sara and gave hit after hit. Sara stood there and just let her. I went to hold Emily back. She was hysterical. She was sobbing, throwing hits wherever she can and thrashing around in my arms trying to break free. I spun her around so she faced me and held her tightly in my arms. "Em, calm down. Calm down okay?" I manage to whisper in her ear without her thrashing head hitting my lips. She finally calmed down and just started sobbing in my arms. "I loved her. She was my first love." She repeated those words and it broke my heart into pieces.

"It was an accident," Sara started explaining. "We were arguing over something and I just pushed her. We were at the top of the hill and she just rolled down." The girls started crying as well and we didn't have enough manpower to calm them all down. Sara didn't dare to. _Well that's a first. _"What got you to push her?" Aria managed to let out. "She wanted to hurt Paige. And Emily," we all shot her a confusing look, needless to mention. "Emily was the fastest to forgive her when she saw her at the Brew the day of Thanksgiving. It was our first year in college and Ali didn't make it home on time to leave to her family's house in Philly. Roads got jammed and she couldn't make it there."

Turns out, Alison fell for Emily. But Emily was with me. I already let Emily go and we all already calmed down. We could understand the position of Sara though. She was _in love_ with me already. "You girls should stay the night. It's late and I don't think it's safe for anyone to go out driving." Sara kindly offered and we all reluctantly agreed. The girls would hate Sara now, probably for killing their once again best friend. They all forgiven Alison on that day of Thankgiving. Including me. I honestly don't hate Sara. I just keep having the thought that she _slept_ with Emily. We all tucked into bed. Hanna and I in the guest room and the rest in Sara's king-sized bed.

After a while of tossing and turning, the occasional sound of Sara's shout from where she was boxing. I knew Hanna was awake and I was dying to ask her question. "How far were they in bed when you walked in?" I blurted it out. Just like that. "Screaming each others name while doing a 69," Hanna answered and looked over cautiously. Tears started welling up and flowing down the side of my face. "Oh Paige, come here." Hanna opened her arms and I just threw myself into them. I sobbed into her arms for hours. I didn't know if Sara was still boxing. The sound of my sobs and occasionally the girls at the other room or even Hanna covered it all. Maybe one of them was even Sara's.

Next thing we all knew, the sun has rose up. We all got numb from crying and just laid in bed. I rolled over and saw that it was near 9am. I could here sounds of the outdoor pool which showed signs that Sara was swimming. I needed the pool now but I couldn't talk to Sara to go to the indoor one. I just sighed and closed my eyes, feeling the sting after I did. I sighed out and got out of bed. No one was around the hallway of the house. Either they already went downstairs or still didn't bother to get out of bed. I went into the exercise room where Sara had punching bags and a mini gym. _Perfect._ I started working out inside, still hearing splashes in the pool.

"Paige?" I heard Hanna's voice. At least it was Hanna. "In here," I manage to get out before conitnuing boxing. "We were about to make a move. Do you want to stay or? Emily is riding on her own and wanted us to have a girls' night. Just thought I'd tell you," Hanna smiled at me sympathically. "I just have to take a shower," I took off the gloves and went to the shower, popping into Sara's room to take some clothes and see the rest still lying there. I took a quick shower and quickly left the house. "Thought you girls were leaving. Don't suppose you girls can look me in the eye long enough for coffee so I made you take aways." Sara gestured towards the 5 cups of coffee with take away cups.

The night came by and we were all in Spencer's barn. Ever since Melissa moved to Hawaii, Spencer had the barn to herself and the Hastings had 2 guest rooms. Boyfriend fights would always lead to there. "The fact that Sara pushed Ali," Emily started. "Accidentally." I defended Sara without a second thought. "Paige, can I talk to you?" Emily looked at me hopefully. The look in her eyes was full of hope, ones that she gives me when she knows that she would get something. I couldn't resist that look.

_You weakling._ I cursed myself and stood up to walk into a more secluded corner of the barn. "Paige, I'm sorry," I went to open my mouth to protest but Emily cut my off. "No, don't talk just let me explain. Okay?" I nodded and she started explaning. "I was drunk, Paige. I really was out of it and she was just so like you. I remember calling your name a few times. I did but she kept changing it and I started calling hers. I was mad at you for kissing her and I just got lost in the moment. I'm sorry, Paige. I really am." Emily started breaking down into sobs in front of me and it broke me as well. I knew I couldn't blame her. I knew what kind of drunk she was. I knew I had to take care of her but I didn't. I knew that Sara was too busy to. I couldn't blame her.

"I don't blame you, Em." I took her sobbing body into my arms and tried calming her down. "I feel so dirty and ashamed. I betrayed you," Emily was sobbing continuously into my neck. "Hey, hey. It's okay." I kissed her forehead and continued stroking her head, knowing that it'll calm her down. "I forgive you but do you forgive yourself?" I looked into Emily's eyes with the soft expression that she always falls for. She nodded slowly, knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop what happened. "I still blame myself, Paige. It'll take time." She said so weakly that it hurt me and I just brought her into my arms again. I felt a vibration in my pocket and it rang. Someone texted me, along with all the girls. I felt the tension in the air and Emily stiffen.

Emily and I joined the group and took out our phones slowly. It was from Sara, all of it. A long text that thanked us for what we did. 'Basically, thank you girls for everything. It was nice knowing you. Until next time, goodbye. -Sara Higgins.' I grabbed my car keys and the rest grabbed theirs. We had to get to the airport before Sara manage to board the plane away. We all sped towards the airport and I got there first, my car being the strongest. I ran around the airport and saw no one. I knew Sara had to more for a last minute private flight and I knew that someone would have to wait for in the airport. I recalled everything we went through after the last minute flight experience with her.

I looked around at men in suits, trying to look for a guy with Sara's last name held up. Finally I saw her and I felt my heart went racing. I ran up immediately and vaguely heard footsteps behind me. I threw myself into her arms the moment I reached her. Her shades now covering her eyes. "Please don't go." I manage to whisper out into her ear and clung onto her tightly. "I have to. I've thought about it for months and I realized that I have to," That sentence broke my heart. "This isn't fair," I felt myself tearing up again. "Maybe not, but right now, maybe this is what's supposed to happen to us." My heart has had enough of being broken now. I looked at Emily and she gave me a nod. I gave Sara a quick kiss and hugged her tight.

When we pulled away and looked at each other. "I didn't fall for one, but two. Em is quite the catch you know," Sara smiled at me sadly and looked at the other girls. "I'm not sure if you came here to send me off or to help Paige stop me but it was nice knowing you." I watched as Sara pulled everyone of them into a hug and gave Em a kiss on the cheek. "Will you ever come back?" I blurted out before she could walk away. "That depends," She gave one last smile and walked away. I felt my eyes sting and Emily come to hold me in her arms. "She'll be back," I heard that sound that always calmed me. "Come on. Let's go home. You're sleeping over tonight," Her arms pulled me off the floor and we made our way back from the airport.

The girls came over to Emily's to keep me company which I was grateful for, but had trouble showing. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. _I fell for her. I fell for Sara._ Emily held my hands and brought me out of my thoughts. _But I still love Em. Fuck. I fell for... both?_ "Let's get you in a shower and all snuggled up in bed." Emily left me to go for a shower, which was a bad choice. It ended up with her barging in when she heard me crying and I took too long. She prepared dinner for us and my heart swelled at her sweetness. I waited for her and we ate dinner together in silence. "You okay, babe?" I heard Emily ask me cautiously. I nodded slowly and continued eating my food in silence.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sexual things at the end of the chapter guys. Yes I did use what Paily said in the airport but on Sara and Paige instead. Sara's out of the picture now but... will she comeback? **

"I hate to break it to you, but you have to be professional," I looked in my dad in disbelief. Sara announced the closedown in the company she was just opening and led to work with Emily again. "I am not breaking up with her. I don't care what authorities says!" I stormed up the stairs and slammed the door. If I were to work with Emily, it's obvious that we had to be professional and we wouldn't be able to date. I flopped down on my bed and breathed in the familiar scent of Emily. Tears started flowing again and I took my phone out to dial the usual number. "Hello?" That cheery voice that I love. "I'm at home and I need you," I sobbed out and the phone went dead. Within 5 minutes, the doorbell rang. "I need to talk to you as well, Emily." I heard my dad say as they both walked up the stairs. "I already know, Mr McCullers. I'll talk to Paige about it."

We were snuggled in bed, Emily and I. For a few hours we were quiet. We knew that we couldn't date if we had this job tailor made for us. Besides, it was good treatment that we would definitely get. "We have to enjoy the last week together, as a couple," Emily stated a fact that once again broke my heart. _It's had enough breaking for this week already._ I sighed out and nodded. We snuggled up even closer and spent the rest of the night in silence. That was the only things spoken that night. _Why must life be so cruel? Why can't I love someone I fall for? Why is it always that wanting them so much leads to wanting them too much?_ I wanted Emily too much and greediness led to this. I couldn't have Emily. I wanted her _too much._

The next morning, I woke up still snuggled into Emily's side. We haven't moved since the previous night. I got up and started making plans for the both of us, leaving Emily on the bed and snuggling my pillow. "Paige?" I heard Emily's sleepy voice and gave my girl a warm smile. _At least she's my girl for the rest of the week._ "Come on, get up," I pulled Emily out of bed and pushed her in the shower. "Be ready in 30 minutes, I'm taking you to a day out." Emily got ready just in time for the breakfast I made her. She came down the stairs wearing some of my favourite clothes. "I'm getting them back, right?" Emily gave me a morning kiss and shook her head.

After breakfast, I drove Emily out to Philly. I planned a full day massage for her and to re-live a night we did before I went to college. "A massage?" Emily looked at me in confusion. "I felt how tense your muscles were last night. Remember back in high school when we swam? We always gave each other massages." I saw Emily smile a watery smile and she started tearing up. "Em, what's wrong?" I took her hands and immediately thought I did something wrong. "It's just, I do all the shits to you and you're still so sweet to me. I've never been treated this way for a long time. Thanks, Paige." I got lost in her eyes. Those deep brown eyes and I could some how see the gratefulness in them.

We had a little make out session before heading towards the massage parlour/spa place. The whole day consisted of Emily just really enjoying and relaxing herself. The sauna and hot tub was just a bonus to the massage I planned for her. By the time we were done, it was already 5pm. _Perfect._ "We have to start moving," I grabbed her hand and led her to the car. We got some take out before I started driving her to this special place of ours. _The hill._ The hill was where we watched a sun rise together. It was to state the beginning of something new. Back then, the something new was a distant love but now, I planned for us to watch it set. _To end the distant love and for us to be closer._

"Why are we at the hill?" I handed Emily some tissues when I knew that she would tear up at the sound of what I was about to say. "We watched the sun rise together the week before I left for college. It signified the beginning of a distant love. Now, I want to watch it set together," I smiled as Emily finished the sentence for me. "To signify the end of the distant love." Emily started tearing up, _told you so, _and I pulled her into a loving kiss. The kiss got heated the moment Emily swiped her tongue along my bottom lip. Things were going to happen in this very car. I grabbed her head, my fingers tangled in her hair and pulled her closer into the kiss. Tongues met and sparks flew. Emily pulled away panting and looked at me with her lust filled eyes. "Back seat, now."

I took off my jacket and opened the door of the backseat, my moves corresponding to Emily's. Our bodies and lips crashed in the middle of the backseat. We knew that today, in this backseat and waiting for this sunset, we would make intense love and deep down, we know that it was meant to be. _That we were meant to be._ I shuddered and gasped as I felt Emily trail her kisses down to my neck and her finger tips lightly trailing the exposed skin of where my shirt got lifted. "You took care of me, Paige. Now let me take care of you." In came Emily's husky and seductive voice into my ear. I couldn't help but moan and pull her closer to me. That's when I felt her grinding against me.

Emily pushed my shirt up to above my bra and reached her hand behind to unclasp it. "There it is," The few words came out as a growl, which only aroused the centre of my legs even more. Emily latched onto a nipple and took the other one in her fingers. She sucked on me and fondled with my boobs that she seemed to so miss. I was moaning her name and begging for her to go downwards. My fingers were tangled in her hair and was desperately trying to push her down. Eventually, after switching sides with boobs multiple times, I felt her lips on mine and her hand trail down slowly. Things got slower now as she looked into my eyes for permisson. I slowly nodded and guided her hand towards the fly and button on my jeans.

Both of us gasped when Emily's hand went in and felt the heat between my legs. "So fucking wet," That drove me crazy and I started grinding on Emily's hand, desperate to gain friction. "Easy there," Emily whispered into my ear, voice husky as hell and her hand slipped between my folds and started rubbing that erect nub. "Oh Em," I started grinding my hips and matched her pace her hand was going. "Take your jeans off for me, Paige." Emily growled in my ear and I hurried my jeans off. Once it got to my knees, and without warning, Emily plunged 2 fingers in me and started thrusting in a fast pace. "Fuck Emily!" I started moving my hips even faster and felt the knot tightening in my stomach.

Her thrusts got faster and harder when she felt my walls started clenching around her fingers and the pace of my hips grinding against her fingers go uncoordinated. Her other hand was placed on my boobs, pinching and rolling the erect nipple between her fingers and sending jolts of pleasure down. I squeezed my eyes shut, getting ready for the orgasm to run through my body and felt Emily's fingers thrusting against my tight walls. My eyes flew open again when I felt Emily's tongue running against my clit and sent me into a mind blowing orgasm. She kept her fingers in my and helped me ride it out, occasionally licking me and triggering aftershocks. "That was perfect," I heard her voice and opened my eyes to see my girl smiling down at me. _That sweet smile._

After helping me get dressed and bringing the food to my back seat, the sun had already set but the sky was still in an orange hue. _We made love through the setting of the sun._ I smiled and stroked Emily's arm. She was leaning against me in the back seat as we ate our food. I could smell sex in my car which was definitely arousing and I opened the windows. We couldn't afford a round two with what I had planned. "I'll miss you, Paige." I felt Emily's body move up and down when she sighed out. "We'll see each other everyday, Em." I placed a kiss on the back of her head and wrapped my arms around her. "It's going to be different," Emily was genuinely upset that we were going to split because of our jobs. _It's time._

After getting Emily back in the front and reassuring her that we will be together again someday, I started driving down the hill slowly because it was dark and headed to our destination. "No way," Emily turned to me and grinned. Her eyes lit up upon arrival and she became like a little kid on Christmas. "Yes way," I chuckled at Emily's excitement and got out of the car. "Memories won't change. That's why I brought you here, to re-live the memories we had here." I grabbed Emily's hand as we walked into the entrance and went to buy the tickets immediately. "I'll win you plenty of soft toys that it fills up the back seat of my car," I kissed her cheek and we set off to a night in the carnival.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Time leap guys. This will be a few months later and just to clarify, Emily and Paige are just friends. Things aren't going as fast in Rosewood at the moment as well. Enjoy! **

A few months has passed and things are going great, except the fact the that the woman of my dreams since high school isn't dating me and my best friend is being successful somewhere else. Sara made it big through the last few months. She went to Los Angeles and managed to get signed to a record company. She always had a nice voice and deep inside, I always knew she could make it as a star. "Ready to go for lunch?" Emily and I had lunch together on a constant basis, along with my dad. When I first joined the company, they were the only ones that accepted me. Em being the lover and dad being the dad. They had lunch together even before I joined so if I joined along, it wouldn't seem weird.

During lunch with our usual laughters and occasional complaints to each other about staff, I overheard something that made my heart beat in excitement. "Did you hear? Sara Higgins is coming to town." Some girl squealed. Emily and I looked aat each other before taking out our phones immediately to start looking for the dates. **Sara Higgins performance in Rosewood before making her way up to the top of the top charts.**"Em look, it's next month. We have to go see her and we have to invite her to the wedding. Please Em?" I wanted Sara back in my life actually. I miss working out with her in the pool, in the gym and even doing light boxing. "I'll talk to the girls about it," Then Em gave me that smile. The one smile that I keep falling for. _Maybe I don't want her back in my life._

Emily and I had half a day off at work to meet up with the girls for the wedding that was coming up. Planning a triple wedding wasn't an easy thing to do. The church had to be big enough and it was forced to be a close relatived wedding because of the space constrain. "Hey, you both are here," All the guys and girls engulfed both of us into hugs. Not a proper hello later, we were both pushed to try out our outfits. I needed Sara to be in this wedding, else I would be the only girl in a suit. Thing about Sara is she always preferred suits and leather shoes over dresses and heels. I was dressed in my suit with the boys and waiting for the girls with them. _It's just a trying of luck._ I dialled the number that I last known of Sara and waited as it got through.

"Hello?" It was really her. "I'm surprised a big shot like you didn't change her number," I always teased Sara with whatever occupation she took up. She was always successful, nevertheless. "McCullers? You were the last person I thought would call up this I may the on the top of the charts but I still have my personal cell to keep in contact with close friends." I could hear the change in voice of Sara's. When she picked up the phone, she sounded tired and that she couldn't deal with anymore shits but now she sounded so happy and energetic. "Anyway, I heard you were coming back to Rosewood for a tour stop before breaking tour life for a year?" I asked her, my voice unsure if she wanted to see me. "Yeah I am actually. I was about to ask and see if you girls wanted to come. Special backstage passes and stuff for you girls. Even access to my trailer," I agreed immediately. "Check with the girls first, McCullers. I believe your dad raised you to be more of a gentleman than this."

I caught up with Sara, telling her about my split with Emily and how the triple wedding was going. The girls soon came out and Emily was smiling right at me. _I'm guessing good news with the girls._ "Hey Sara, I have to go. I'll call you later," I hung up and looked at Emily. She was dressed in a dress that matched her perfectly. It wasn't too different from the brides but it wasn't too similar that people will think she was getting married as well. It was white and stopped right above her knees. The sleeves and back were laced, leaving lots and lots of her sexy back bare. It was her voice that knocked me out of stripping her with my eyes. "They agreed to go to the concert and to let her attend the wedding," I felt Emily's hand hold my arm and we walked over to couple mirroring and adjustments.

We went to dinner together that night at the Grille, laughing and catching up. Ever since the proposal, things only got better. Aria got a new project to work on in the museum when she took on the arts professionalism. Hanna got more and more business in her boutique and had started designing her own clothing line. Spencer was getting more cases as Rosewood's current top lawyer. Emily was finding more marketing choices for the company. We were all very busy people and hardly had the time to meet up. Caleb was co-founder of a company that detects hackers through hacking, Toby was a detective and Ezra was teaching at Hollis. Our scheules are filled almost everyday, during and after work. I had to admit that it was the first time in months I've smiled this happily and the first time in months I see Emily this happy as well.

Saturday morning came by and we all decided to meet up at Sara's old place. We come in our pairs mostly since we hardly have any time for group meetings anymore. Sara's alcohol cabinet was getting lesser and lesser, consumed mostly by the guys, Hanna and myself. Emily and I use the pool, both indoor at outdoor, and also the gym. We come here sometimes to talk about work even. Trust me when I say that Sara has a workspace big enough for three. "To the upcoming wedding," I raised my glass of champagne in the air and made a toast. "To Sara," I heard Emily say. I turned my head over and smiled at her. I have loved this lady ever since high school and it's hard to believe it that I still fall for her more everyday.

'I'm coming back for tonight before my tour starts tomorrow in Hawaii. -Sara.' I looked at the text and my smile widened. "Sara is coming back tonight before flying to Hawaii tomorrow," I announced to the group before typing a quick reply that I would fetch her and that it was the final decision. "What are we waiting for? Let's make her home welcoming." Hanna stood up and started cleaning the house and the rest gradually did. Hours went by and the house was spotless. Sure we did clean when we come over once in a while but not the _whole house._ "Her flight is about to arrive. Let's split cars and go over?" They all nodded and I jumped into my car with Emily, Spencer and Toby.

We weren't the only ones that got news of Sara returning to Rosewood. When we pulled up and entered the airport, there were tons of girls with half buttoned shirts and banners, all saying Sara's name. 'You have body guards with you, right? Arrivals are packed with girls that are half dressed. -Paige.' I sent Sara a quick text and started scanning the shadows for her before any of her fans could. 'Don't worry, I got the guards covered. I'll see you in the carpark. Get ready the car first though. -Sara.' That's when the screaming started and I see Sara coming out of the arrivals. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a long sleeved button down, with only the top few buttons done. Her black skinny jeans ended with her red Nike high tops and her wrist bands just added into her bad ass look. Her Ray Bans and Yankees cap worn backwards, her newly cut fringe obviously combedback.

We watched as Sara took pictures with her fans, giving them autographs and hugs before even realizing that we were already there. She started making her way to the carpark and it was our cue to get into the car and start the car to wait for her. We were in the car in no time and watched as paps clicked their cameras and flashes into Sara's face, a smile never leaving her face. Her fans followed her and bugged her and the smile still never left her face. She handed her luggages to her then PA till now and walked towards our car when she guard finally blocked the people away. She had already put her blazer on this time as she boarded the car and gave us all a quick smile. Out of respect, Emily has sat in the back with Toby and Spencer to let Sara and I catch up. _What a sweet girl. _

She sighed out and put her head in her hands. "You have no idea how difficult it is to have to entertain these people after a long flight." I smiled at this Sara, knowing that howevr successful and famous she's going to get, this Sara would always be here. I drove off first and Hanna's car was at the back so she could try to block paps and fans from following as we made our way back, much to Sara's need.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dear Guest, I have deleted the review but I appreciate the review though it was harsh but I haven't completely lost plot. I'm just building things up. I do hope you're reading this but it's okay if you aren't. Just wanted you to know.**

**AN: This chapter will be a bit messy and Paily will lay off for a while ;) There might be a switch in POVs! Who would you prefer? Em or Sara? I'll try both but tell me what you prefer alright?**

Sara drove back even though she was tired, claiming that she missed driving. We were driving high speed and singing along to the radio with the volume up high. We of course, reached before everyone else did and made our way inside. I could tell Sara was happy to be home and the old Sara was back. I knew her well enough to know that we have a mini party coming up but I didn't feel... right. "Paige, you okay? You look pale." Sara rushed over to me and helped me go into the house when she realized I was way behind on the front porch. I nodded and gave her a weak smile. "Wait here," Sara went to open the door when she heard the others pull up. I wanted felt myself laying back down but I didn't remember doing it. "Paige!"

I woke up in a hospital, not any hospital but Radley. I remember the room from when I visited Mona in the past. "What am I doing here?" I looked around and saw Toby, Spencer, Hanna, Caleb, Aria and Ezra all looking down at me. "Paige, calm down," Tovy tried pushing me down to rest on the bed but I resisted with all my might. _I wasn't insane._

**Emily's POV**

I heard commotion coming from inside the room and I knew that Paige woke up. Sara and I was talking to Wren, the doctor that put her here. We rushed into the room and Sara ran over to push her down to the bed forcefully. My heart ached to see the woman I love becoming like this. Tears started flowing down and I felt comforting arms of my friends wrap around me. "Em, you have to help me. Please, I'm not insane. You know that," Paige was calling out for me. Her eyes were pleading and filling up with tears. Nurses came in and, with Sara's help, tied Paige to the bed. "Can we continue outside?" Sara and I followed Wren outside again and he started explaining. "Paige has a rare mentality disease."

Wren explained more about the disease. Patients would often forget what they did/did not do and sometimes don't even know what they were doing. Wren tested her nutritional value and realized that she haven't eaten for 2 days and didn't even know if she felt hungry or if she's eaten. _So when she forgived me for... she didn't actually forgive me?_ He added that this would be caused by great stress levels and dilemmas. It was Sara's turn to comfort me now. Paige was no longer here for me. I had to be there for Paige. I had to be there for her to get back that ballsy woman that I loved so much. "Emily," I looked at Sara, both of our eyes puffy and red. "I'm leaving tonight, and I might not be coming back." I started shaking my head. "No, you can't leave. She can't afford to lose another person." I started begging for Sara to stay so much that I couldn't hear her calling me.

"Emily," Sara grabbed my shoulders and gave me a rough shake. "Don't you see? She didn't know she forgave you. She probably wouldn't when she comes to her senses. I'm her mentor and best friend. You slept with me, Emily. I want you both to be happy together. I have to." I actually understood what she was saying. "Get a grip on yourself Emily. For Paige," Sara gave me a hug before making her way inside the room to see Paige for a last time and the rest of them. Not long later, she walked out of the room and Radley, turning back only once to give me one last encouraging smile. Deep down I knew that Paige wouldn't forgive me if I let Sara leave but I felt numb. Numb to the nerves inside me and I did nothing to stop her.

**Sara's POV**

Commotion in the room was obvious enough. Paige had woken up. Emily and I exchanged a knowing look and rushed inside. I saw that Paige was thrashing against Toby and Toby wasn't able to pin her down because he kept kicking her. I knew Wren followed us in to see what was going on and I knew what he was going to get nurses to do. I knew better than to defy. I knew Paige better than anyone. I knew that this was the final turn. The nurses came in with straps and we strapped Paige to the bed together. I could hear Paige yelling ove my shoulder but I didn't care what she was saying. She wasn't getting out of here.

Emily and I followed Wren outside as he continued his diagnosis that Paige had a mentality problem. "She has a rare mentality disease. Her brain was overworked and it wouldn't function properly. Symptoms would be like Paiges'. When she was in the hospital, I checked her nutritional value and it showed that she haven't eaten for 2 days. This is either because she didn't know she was hungry or didn't know if she's eaten. Patients usually don't know what they're doing, what they've done and what wasn't been done. I diagnosed her with this because of the situation both of you told me about. She has been thinking a lot and was under stress and dilemmas. Those are the exact causes.

When the words 'dilemma' and 'stress' came out, I immediately wanted to leave. The ballsy Paige that I fell for was deep inside there, all buried under the thoughts of me and Emily in her head. Emily was the one Paige truly loved. I had to make my move. I thanked Wren and went to comfort a crying Emily that couldn't handle the news. "Emily," I got her attention. "I'm leaving tonight, and I might not be coming back." Emily started begging me to stay and completely blocked out my reasonable explanation. "Emily," I grabbed her shoulders and gave her a rough shake. "Don't you see? She didn't know she forgave you. She probably wouldn't when she comes to her senses. I'm her mentor and best friend. You slept with me, Emily. I want you both to be happy together. I have to." I saw the look in Emily's eyes soften and she agreed with me. "Get a grip on yourself Emily. For Paige," I gave her a hug before walking into the room and bided my goodbyes.

I gave an encouraging smile to Emily when I was walking out while taking my phone out on the way. I called my manager, "Hello?" "I'm signing out of the contract, now. Name the fucking cost." I couldn't stay away from Rosewood, away from Paige. I hung up and called up the one most person I knew I could trust. "What's up, Higgins? -A team is closed if you're interested still," The voice of Jason DiLaurentis. "You knew what she did to me. Don't be surprised if I still want to reopen it," I continued his joke along. "Cut the crap. What do you want Higgins?" _He knew me too well._ "I need a place to lay low in Rosewood." I could literally feel his smile through the phone. "You know where to find me."

I walked over to the DiLaurentis house, leaving Caleb a text to bid it online for me. "Took you long enough," Jason was waiting for me with two Jack Daniels bottles on the steps of the front porch. "Had to go by foot," I shrugged and went to sit beside him. The burn down my throat satisfied me when I took a long and hard swig of the bottle. "We're going to be best friends again then,"

**FLASHBACK**

"**I really hate you," I looked at her dead in the eye. "Don't make it sound like everyone loves you. You know that they only bother when I'm not around," Alison DiLaurentis gave me _that smirk. The evil smirk. _"I'll kill you one day, Alison. Just you wait," I walked out of the room and stormed downstairs. "I have an announcement to make," it was a family party and Alison threatened me once again. When I finally got their attention, I just blurted it out. "I'm gay."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sara's POV**

"That was practically the worse day of my life," I recalled that day with Jason. The day Alison threatened me to come out to the family. "I still remember the looks the entire DiLaurentis gave me. It was so dirty. Especially my own mothers'," I threw my head back, along with the glass that was filled with Jack Daniels. "Excuse me," I excused myself when I saw my manager calling. "Listen up Sara, you are not dropping the contract." I rolled my eyes, "When do I fly back?" I knew I couldn't just drop the contract. _At least I tried. _"Next week and you fly to start the tour," He hung up on me just like that. _Fucker. _"Who was that?" Jason saw the pissed look on my face. "My manager. I fly next week."

**Emily's POV**

I sat outside of Paige's room in Radley. She wasn't allowed visitors, mainly because they were afraid it would only bring her more stress. "Emily, staying here eveyday until visiting hours are over won't make a difference. She's in good hands at Radley and will be out in no time," Wren's thick British accent filled my ears. "I just want to be close to her," I confessed and sighed out. Paige wasn't happy in Radley and I know it. She wants to be somewhere else. Being in Radley will only cause her more stress. "I know Paige, Wren. She doesn't want to be here. She might be ill, but she's sane. She hates Radley and people thinking that she is insane," I looked at Wren with pleading eyes. "Emily, she can go no where that won't bring her stress. Radley is the only place we will ensure no stress is brought to her." I sighed out in defeat. _He was right._

I went home soon enough, well my parents home. I stay with them temporarily until I get enough to buy a new apartment. I lost almost everything after I got arrested. The apartment I shared with Carol went to her and shes sold it, for the money. "You're home early," My dad welcomed me and pulled me into a hug when he saw the tears on my face. "Talk to us, Emmy," I heard my mum's voice from behind him. We sat down in the living room and I explained everything to them. "I saw the look on her face. She doesn't want to be in there, but Wren's right. She can't go any where else that ensures no stress gets onto her." I felt tears rolling down my cheeks again. "There there, Emmy," My dad's comfoting arm went around me as he pulled me into his arms.

I back up to my room not long after and laid in bed, defeated. I didn't know how to help Paige. She wasn't even allowed out her room. My phone ringing brought me out of my trance. "Hello?" "Em, we're headed out for a girls' night. You coming?" It was Spencer. "Pick me up in 20." I needed to get drunk, to forget everything else that happened. I got ready quickly, finding a dress that was hot, not too revealing and put on some make up. "You look smoking, Em," Aria's eye was about to ball out when she saw me. "Just drive. I want to get wasted and forget about everything," I saw Toby in the drivers' seat and he gave me a sympathic smile. We arrived at the club, a straight club, much to my dismay, and went in. "Shots!" Hanna walked off to buy the drinks as we went to settle in the club.

When Hanna came back, I was the first to grab one off the tray and poured the liquid down my throat, my face showing the obvious burn that went through my throat. "Slow down, Em." Aria looked at me worriedly when I threw in shot after shot. No one even touched any yet and there were only a few left. "I'm fine," I brushed her off and took another. I knew she was being nice by caring, but right now I didn't care. I wanted to forget everything.

**Sara's POV**

I watched as they entered the club, following them with Jason at my side. "We're not too obvious, are we?" I laughed at Jason's question. "They already know we're cousins. Nothing wrong having a family bond before I leave," I shrugged as we made our way inside. "But the best is we don't get caught," I saw Emily downing drinks in the corner and I nudged Jason. "Right there, perfect shot." They each had drinks in front of them and Emily had the most shot cups. I eyed them, making sure none of them know that Jason was taking the picture of them and enjoyed the sight in front of me. "Why are you doing this?" I barely heard Jason, due to the loud crowd that was nearby. I just smirked at him and went to order drinks. They weren't the only ones getting wasted tonight.

"I think it's about time we leave. I think Spencer saw us already." Jason started tugging my arm and tried leading me towards the entrance. "You mean... your other sister?" I laughed at my own hurtful comment and went outside with Jason. "You didn't answer my question," Jason said, as a matter of factly, as we made our way back to the car. "Alison hurt all of us, Jason. Including Paige and the people inside let that happen," He finally understood and started nodding his head. "Then what about Paige? I know who Carol is. Why get her to date Emily and hurt Paige?" I started chuckling, "Paige forgot about all the hurt. She didn't care once she got on their sides and that includes Toby." I boarded the car and slammed the door, waiting for Jason to start driving us back.

"Pass me the phone." I held my hand out when I had the perfect text in mind. _'Maybe I haven't gotten bored at all. I'm back, bitches. Now now, what would Paige think when she sees Emily and all of you drinking when she's in Radley? Don't forget, I'm -A and I can do anything. That includes sending this little photo to Paige. Kisses -A.'_

**Emily's POV**

I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it, seeing that there was a text. My heart dropped and my eyes went wide. _'Maybe I haven't gotten bored at all. I'm back, bitches. Now now, what would Paige think when she sees Emily and all of you drinking when she's in Radley? Don't forget, I'm -A and I can do anything. That includes sending this little photo to Paige. Kisses -A.' _There was an attachment that showed the exact scenario of the five of us seated in the club, with cups all over. I looked up and saw that all the girls got the text as well. "We have to leave, now." Spencer stood up and so did the rest of us, making our way back into the car by record time.

"How can this be?" Aria was first to speak up. We were in Spencer's barn, seated beside each other. "I thought that bitch was done with us?" Hanna rolled her eyes. "We're all not liking this, Hanna." Spencer's eyes rolled at Hanna and they started their arguing again. My mind went to somewhere else, someone else. Paige. Was she really going to see the picture? Not even knowing what I was doing, I dashed out of the barn, grabbing Toby's car keys on the way and sped to Radley.

"Emily?" Wren's voice came again. "What are you doing here? It's way past visiting hours and I already told you, Paige isn't allowed visitiors." "I know," I cut Wren off before he could say anything else. "I just need to stay here for a bit. At least until tomorrow." Wren looked at me, concerned. "Emily, you know that you can't-" "I don't fucking care. I'm staying here until tomorrow morning and that's that." Wren looked at me again, with sympathy. _I am so fucking tired of the sympathic looks._ He gave me a pat on the shoulder, "I'm headed home then," and walked off. I stayed put and awake. If -A was going to show the picture to Paige, it has to be after that bitch goes through me.

"There you are. We thought you'd be here," Hanna pulled me into a tight hug and the rest joined. Toby walked into the room and passed me a coffee. "I was making my way in after parking the car and Wren told me the plans you have on staying the night. You're going to need this," He gave me a smile and it wasn't with sympathy, it was encouraging. _I missed this friendship with Toby. _I gave him a hug in return and his strong arms wrapped around me. "We're here for you, Em." He whispered and gave me a brave smile as we pulled away. "Thanks, all of you. I'm sorry for running away just like that," "Nonsense. We understand," Aria took my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. _Thank God for giving me these friends. _

**Sara's POV**

"What happened to Carol?" Jason and I were back in the lake house in -A's lair. "She died," My reply was cold and hard. "What?" Jason stopped whatever he was doing and looked at me in shock. "When I shot her, I hit an atery. She bled out moments after that and I didn't even know. The hospital is still trying to locate someone to claim her body." I felt tears welling up. Carol, my love. I asked her to pretend date Emily for two years when I planned everything out. My abduction and everything was planned. Even the bullets shot. I knew I was taking a risk when I got Carol to shoot me, but I begged her with all I could and she agreed. We temporarily broke up so this show could happen, so I could indirectly torture them without the black hoodie, but everything went wrong when that bullet took the wrong turn and hit her atery. "You hacked into the hospital's database to know this?" I nodded and started sobbing. Carol was the love of my life.

Jason comforted me for the rest of the night, leaving whatever we were going to do for -A's lair to be completed. The rest could do it when they reach. As if on cue, the door knocked. "There's she is," Jason stood up and hugged her while I tried to stop crying. "Nice to see you here," I gave her a hug, breathing in the strong scent of her perfume. It matched her perfectly. Sweet and intoxicating. The only way she manage to befriend Alison. "It's been a long time, Cece."

Cece Drake hated Alison as much as we did. Alison got her dropped out of college, stole her boyfriend and basically used her. She was almost a match to Alison, just that her dark side wasn't our to anyone she _chosen _but to those she hated. Cece Drake was just someone that we got to befriend Alison, at first paying her. Later she dropped out of college and started hating Alison, furthermore when Alison stole her boyfriend. That was when she decided that she didn't want to get paid, but wanted to do this for revenge. "That bitch only needed me to hang with the older crowd." She said as she stared at a picture of Alison we have hung up in every -A's lair. "How's everyone holding up?" We checked statuses and I scrolled through and found that one name I used to love, the name of that one person that was smarter than I was. Mona Vanderwaal. She was paid to befriend Hanna so that we could start torturing the girls. She took a turn for the good and started to help the girls to defeat Alison, back then thinking that she was -A. That's when we had to step in. That's when Cece and I had to kill her.

We were back to torturing everyone on the old list. When Toby decided to forgive Alison for putting him in jail, he made the list. When Ezra decided he was okay being used by her, he added on to the list. Right now, only Caleb wasn't. I looked over at the stats and saw that we were way ahead of them. We see Emily seated in front of Paige's room in Radley, preparing for whenever we came. Truth is, I was going to leave Paige alone. I needed her to be okay for the full show to happen. "What's the next plan?" Cece's voice brought me out of my thoughts. She handed me a beer and I took it gratefully. "We wait. Then we play," All of us smirked and we clinked beers, waiting for the fun to begin.

**Emily's POV**

I stayed till the next day and the rest went home in the middle of the night. "Hey," I heard that familiar voice and raised my head. There stood Ezra, reaching his hand out for me. "I brought you a coffee and a sandwich. I was instructed to take you home?" I took his hand and stood up. I'll admit, I was tired to hell. I gave Paige's room a last glance before looking around. With my heart and head still at Radley, I made my way off with Ezra. I drank the coffee and dug into the sandwich the moment I reached the car. Nothing else ever tasted better. Through the all-nighter, I got hungry and thirsty. By the time I was done with the mini meal, Ezra pulled up outside that my house. "Thanks," I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Anytime. See you soon, Em." I went back inside and took a quick shower, totally dismissing my parents and flopped onto my bed after that, falling asleep immediately.

**AN: I know the last part totally sucked but I wanted to write it in the way Emily was feeling. Suckish and tired.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Emily's POV**

3 weeks have passed and Paige was getting better, according to Wren. It was a Saturday and I was now seated on my old high school bed, flipping through work documents. "You've been working way too hard, Emmy." I looked up and the voice and saw my own father leaning against my door frame. "It's the only way I can get my mind off Paige, by doing her work." I smiled at him and resumed my work, well, Paige's work. "You don't know anything about the laws of finance and logistics," He sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to touch or mess any work. "Paige tells me enough for me to handle these. She always told me about the interesting things when we drive or when we're alone. Most of the times at lunch even," I smiled at the memory of Paige's eyes lighting up whenever she talked about her job. It was fairly interesting and she really did make a good choice.

My dad soon left me to work with a kiss on my forehead, responding to my mum's call for dinner. He helped what he could with the work when he had some experiences with the analysis during his deploys. I laid back down on the bed, feeling the strain on my neck. I checked my phone and saw that it was 6.30pm. _Shit. _I was having dinner with the girls and I was late already. I jumped out of bed, throwing some presentable clothes on the bed and left a quick text to Hanna that I would be late. _Very late._

**Sara's POV**

"Thank you and goodnight!" I walked off the stage after bidding the fans goodbye. My tour was shortened by a week and changed to three weeks because of weather conditions, due to the fact that most of my shows were outdoors. "That was great, as always. You never fail to impress people and keep them loving you," My manager, Dave, was waiting for me backstage with a glass of Jack Daniels in his hands. "Thanks boss," I downed the Jack Daniels and headed back to the changing room with him. "It's really a bummer that signs of a typhoon is coming up around this side of the country. You'll need to come back again next time. Meanwhile, you're given a break. We've arranged you a flight back to Rosewood before the storm hits," Dave debriefed me and gave me the news that I was going home. I smiled and gave him a pat on the back, pouring another glass of Jack Daniels.

One thing Dave didn't mention was that the flight was scheduled the next morning, so here I am, things all stuffed into my suitcase and in the car on the way to the airport. "Thanks for mentioning things earlier," I muttered out just loud enough for Dave to hear. "I'm sorry. I only remembered my flight in the afternoon," He shrugged and I rolled my eyes at him. They couldn't schedule a private flight at the last minute but got a ticket for the fastest flight back. "I'll see you soon, Dave," I got out of the car and made my way into the airport. _I was going home. _A vibration in my pocket got me out of my thoughts. _**'She's getting discharged next week. Game plan is on. -Cece and Jason.**_ I smiled at the text and stuffed my phone back in my pocket. Now that I'm returning to Rosewood, let the game begin.

**Emily's POV**

I was in Radley's waiting area, waiting for Paige. Wren told me about her full recovery and how she remembers everything she does, did and everything that has _happened._ Her dad was on a business trip for a meeting held by Sara's assistant, where she had all the orders for the companies and I had to fetch Paige. "Thank you for taking care of me the whole time I'm here. I must say, I feel much better than when I got here," I saw Paige walking with Wren, towards the waiting area where I was waiting for her. "I was just doing my job. I'm glad you're alright now. Many patients were like you so we got you better quick," I saw Paige thank Wren again and she turned towards the direction I was at.

Paige froze when she saw me, her eyes widening with hurt and surprise. _Guess she wasn't expecting me here then. _I walked up to her timidly and gave her a smile. "Wh-what are you doing here? Where's my dad?" Her voice wasn't the angelic voice I used to love. It was hard and cold. "He had to go for a business trip for a meeting. They're held every month by Sara's assistant for new instructions for her companies," I saw Paige's frown when I mentioned Sara's name. _So she clearly remembers and obviously doesn't forgive me. _"I didn't mean it when I forgave you back then," Paige broke the awkward silence on the way back to the car. "I know," I breathed out and held back the tears.

"Thanks," Paige muttered out before exiting the car and making her way back to her house, not looking back once. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and my vision blurring. Before I knew it, I was breaking down and sobbing in my car. She couldn't even look at me, let alone talk to me. I sighed out and composed myself before driving off back home to bring the sorrow to my bed.

**Sara's POV**

I walked into the house, completely oblivious to what was going on inside and walked in to Jason and Cece getting down and dirty on the couch. "Guys that is gross," I turned around and started rubbing my eyes, desperately trying to get the image out of my head. "Remind me to get that changed. The new couch is on you both," I walked sideways into the kitchen and avoided the sight of both of them. "What are you doing back here anyway? Shouldn't you be back next week?" Jason's voice came from the living room. "Last week of tour got cancelled and even if I do come back next week, it gives you no excuse to fuck around on the couch. For fucks sake, this is Paige's dad's lake house," I rolled my eyes and passed them the beer that I popped open.

We clinked glasses for the night, relaxing and getting a catch up. With what they told me, the -A team was doing great and now, Paige was released. "When do you want to play the game?" Jason looked over at me. I smirked at him, "Not until we've set it up."

**Emily's POV**

"I'm going to head off," I gave Hanna a last hug. I manage to drive to her house without crashing after I sent Paige home. It was a Sunday and there was work tomorrow. "Call me if you need anything, Em," She saw me out and gave me the same sympathic smile I've been getting before she closed the door. I haven't got news from Paige and whether she was going to come to work tomorrow or not. I knew she wouldn't tell me anything and I knew that I shouldn't expect her to. I pulled up in front of my parents house and sighed out. _Work would be tough if Paige was going to come. _I got out of the car and made my way to the front porch. What stopped me in my tracks was someone, passed out and lying face flat on the ground in front of my parent's door. I approached the figure slowly, afraid of it being an -A trap when I noticed the familiar figure. I ran towards the figure immediately, afraid that -A has hurt her. "Paige!"

The smell of alcohol filled my nose when I bent down to pick her up. "Paige?" I shook her slowly. She groaned out in response. So she was drunk and probably didn't know she was here. "Come on, let's get you home," I tried lifting Paige up, her weight all on me. "I think I'm going to-" Paige threw up all over her shoe and myself. I jumped back, trying to avoid the puke and saw that Paige was about to drop on the puke. Without thinking, I rushed towards her and helped her up, stepping on the puke. "You owe me big time, McCullers," I took her into my parents' house, the both of us reeking of puke.

"Emmy? Is that Paige? God, what happened?" My mum appeared from the kitchen and had her fingers pinching her nose. "She passed out on the front porch. Do you mind if she stays the night? There's work tomorrow and I'm tired. I don't want to risk driving her home," My mum nodded in understanding before rushing me upstairs. I stripped Paige off with difficulty, seeing as she had a deadweight and refused every movement, claiming that she had to puke. I brought her into the bathroom and washed her body from the puke that was on her. "Why are you doing this?" Paige slurred out, still drunk. "Because I love you. Why did you get so drunk?" I opened up the towel and she raised her arms, gladly allowing me to wrap it around her. "I wanted to forget about the things you did," She leaned on me again as I led her into my bedroom, pulling out her old Rosewood Sharks hoodie that I've always kept and pulling it over her head. "Thanks," I smiled at her politeness, even if she was drunk. "You probably won't even remember this tomorrow. You can have my bed tonight. Goodnight, Paige," I gave her a kiss on the forehead before making my way into the bathroom, washing whatever that was puke covered.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: The story is ending soon guys! Told you I was only winding things up until... now ;)**

**Emily's POV**

I slept on the cramped window seat, seeing as I walked back into the room to see Paige sprawled out on my bed. I smiled at the sight. She only slept like that when she was in desperate need of a good sleep and when she was drunk.

The next morning, I woke up when I heard a loud groan. Paige was awake and of course, didn't know where she was. If she did, she would've hurried out immediately. I got up and felt the effects of sleeping on a cramped space kicking in. I shook it off and walked over my bed. There on the nightstand, I placed painkillers and a cup of water the previous night. "Here," she jumped when she heard my voice and looked at me wide eyed. "How did I end up here?" She sat up quickly but then laid back down. I smirked at the obvious sign of her hangover. "Get up and gulp down the pain killers." She took them gratefully and muttered out a 'thanks'. "I went to Hanna's after dropping you off. I think you went for a drink and got wasted. When I got home, I saw you almost passing out on the front porch. I wanted to send you home but you puked everywhere," Paige's eyes widened and she started choking on the water. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know how I ended up here and your place, I-" "You don't have to explain," I cut her off. "Remember that night? All the way back in high school? The same scenario happened. I was drunk and I ended up at your place." Both of us smiled at the memory. "Thanks, Em. For everything," She looked behind me and realized that I have been sleeping on the window seat. "You didn't even open up the spare bed?" "I was too tired after washing the puke off your shoes," I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7am. I didn't have to get to work until 9am. "Breakfast for you? I know the perfect hangover breakfast." Paige looked uneasy, but agreed anyway.

Paige and I drove to work together. I was surprised she was even going to work today. "How's your head?" I asked as we pulled up in the carpark. "Better. It was banging when I woke up and now, after the breakfast and painkillers, it's just a little bit throbbing," We managed to agree on an outfit that Paige fit in and agreed to wear, so I lent it to her. "Paige," My voice turned serious. With breakfast and helping Paige last night, it seemed like everything was okay. Paige was talking to me and giving lightened eyes whenever we meet. As if I never slept with... "Em? What were you saying?" Her voice brought me out of my thoughts. "We need to talk, Paige." I saw her face drop. _Way to fuck the moment up, Em. _Before I could say anything else, Paige got out of the car and hurried into the building. I leaned back and sighed out. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I cursed at myself before making my way into the building.

**Sara's POV**

I re-read the perfectly typed out message that was meant to be sent out to the girls, Toby and Ezra. "Ready?" I turned around and looked at Caleb that was tied up and beaten. His eyes was filled with hatred. "We all trusted you, Sara. Why go join Jason and Cece in becoming the -A team?" I smirked at his foolishness. "If only Mona, Paige or even Spencer was here, they would know, Caleb. I am -A. They joined in afterwards," His eyes widened and mouth went agape. I laughed at his foolishness and walked off. "Keep an eye on him, Jason. Cece, let's go." I took off the hoodie, track pants and gloves that was meant to be the -A outfit and put it in the trunk of Cece's car. "What now?" Jason asked when we walked back. I gestured him over and told them the recent plan. "For them, I just get back to Rosewood." I walked over and put on my blazer, preteneding to just arrive. "I'll see you guys soon then. Make sure you make your entrance, Cece," I boarded the car and went to the Fields' residence.

"Sara! What a surprise," Wayne and Pam pulled me into a hug. "I just got back so I couldn't get any gifts," I said as we pulled away. "Nonsense. What's with all the gifts? We treat you like family already." I smiled at that comment and made my way inside. I stayed for a cup of tea with Pam and Wayne before announcing that I was going back to the office to check things out since Nick was out of town. "I'll see you both soon. I'll be staying for a while before I go back to touring and producing," I bidded them goodbye and drove off to the office.

I walked into the office, much to the surprise to all the staff. Paige and Emily didn't know I was back. _They don't know that Caleb was abducted this Monday morning either. _I smiled at everyone that greeted me, including those starstruck and made my way to the two offices that was facing each other. I turned towards Emily's office and started walking over. "Knock knock," I walked into Emily's office without even knocking. I am the boss after all. "Sara? Hey, when did you get back?" Emily got uneasy and started getting fidgety in her seat. "I just did this morning and I paid your parents a visit," I caught up with Emily, making her more uneasy by the second, since her office was facing Paiges'. "She's back, you know. Right on the other side of this level," Emily breathed out so softly and scared. I wanted to laugh at her uneasiness. "I think I should make a move before lunch time. It's near anyway." I went to stood up and walk away just as Paige was about to enter the door. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Paige's hands were balled up into fists and she looked at my, her eyes flared and glaring at me. "I finished my tour early and wanted to come back before you came out for a short visit. I didn't know that you've gotten out," I lowered my voice a little bit, pretending to be scared and sorry. _We'll see who's the one that is sorry. _Carol is dead because of the two that was in this room. I was tempted, so fucking tempted to pull out a gun and shoot them both dead. "Leave," Her voice was stiff like she was going to explode. "I'm the boss, Paige and I'm human. Everyone makes mistakes," That's when I felt it. A sharp pain to the left side of my face. Paige punched me and sent me stumbling back. "Paige!" Emily went to hold her back and whispered things into Paige's ear to calm her down. "Get the fuck out!" Paige was struggling against Emily's hold and Emily was holding her back desperately. "Sara, just leave." I saw the desperation in Emily's eyes and walked out. Giving Paige an evil smirk when she looked over Emily's shoulder.

I dialled Cece's number straight away and started driving to the lake house. "Get the burner phone and meet me at the warehouse right away," I hung up and sped to the warehouse, where Caleb was held. "What's up?" Jason saw the bruise on forming on my face. "Pigskin decided to play fight with Sara," Cece walked behind me to as we entered the warehouse. "Send it. All of them," I sat down and started the laptop. "It's payback time," I went to screw up businessmen that was investing a lot in the company that Nick was in charge of, that Emily and Paige was working in. "Won't you lose a lot?" Cece was observing what I was doing from the back. "Not if the loss is so much that I have to sell the company," "It's sent," Jason walked over to us. "You ready for this?" Jason and Cece stood by the side and waited for my answer. "As I'll ever be."

**Emily's POV**

'Paige getting out of Radley only makes it easier for me to show her the picture. Question is, where's the Rivers? Kisses -A.' I read the text over and over and I'm sure that the rest have read. I was getting texts from all of them; Aria, Hanna and Spencer. "Paige, I have to leave early. It's some trouble with Hanna," I already had my bag on my shoulders. She nodded and I rushed off, not even giving her a chance to ask another question or to tag along. When I arrived at Hanna's all of the others' cars were already parked up. All of us took time off work to go see Hanna when we knew that -A wasn't messing around anymore. "Hanna," I gave my sobbing friend a tight hug. "Have you manage to contact him?" Hanna shook her head frantically and started crying again. Our phones all rang at the same time again, indicating a text message. 'Gathering together and putting your brains together won't help you work anything out. Just wait and you'll know what to do. Don't say I wasn't kind enough to tell you. Kisses -A.'

After the text message, Hanna just started sobbing harder and harder. We all took turns to look after Hanna and took turns trying to solve who this -A person was. A buzzing sound came from the place my phone was at and caught everyone's attention. I looked at the caller ID and realized that it was Paige. "It's Paige. I have to take this," I excused myself into the corner of the room and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Emily, are you at Hanna's? Can I come over? Hanna is my friend afterall and-" "Just come over," I cut her off. Paige always had the habit of rambling and I always had been the one to cut it. I walked back to Hanna and took her face in mine, forcing her to look at me. "Crying won't help, Hanna. We have to try to get Caleb back."


	23. Chapter 23

**Emily's POV**

Paige arrived not long after and pulled Hanna into a hug. "We'll find out who -A is and Caleb back once and for all," She looked over at Spencer and they simultaneously nodded and got to work, trying to find out who -A is. Into the night and plenty of coffee later, they were still working on it, listing out all possibilities but never narrowing anything because all of them was too vague. "This -A really is a bitch," Paige leaned back into her chair, followed by Spencer and sighed out in frustration. "You girls need to calm down and clear your head," I walked into the room and got some coffee before heading out to give it to Hanna. Or at least attempt to. She has stopped crying but was now only staring into space and not reacting to anything. Hanna ignored the cup that was offered into her face, her arms and legs still pulled up close into her body. "Hanna," I pulled her into me and Aria joined the cuddle. Hanna was crying again and I could feel her tears on my shoulder. _This was going to be a long process. We need to get Caleb back._

We all stayed up and tried comforting Hanna. The sun had now rose and the duo that was trying to find out who -A was is going around town for surveillance, to see if the suspected -As were out there. Aria and I stayed at Hanna's and took care of her. She didn't sleep the entire night and cried once in a while. It was scary to see someone so close to you so broken. I couldn't think how I was when Paige was in Radley. "You covered up good," Hanna's broken voice muttered out. Aria and I exchanged confused glances before looking at Hanna, waiting for her to elaborate. "When Paige was in Radley, you covered up good," She stated as a matter of factly. "How did you know I was thinking about that?" It was as if she read my mind. "You have that look. The one where you frown a bit and your lips pout out. The light in your eyes gives away that you're thinking of Paige," I looked at Hanna and she shrugged, going back into a lost space.

The duo came back eventually, tired and sore. They checked out all of the -As and none of them went to suspicious locations where a kidnap would be. Hanna sobbed upon hearing that, expectedly. It wasn't long after we tried to comfort Hanna did a text come in to all our phones, inluding Paige. _'Good try there but you weren't even close. You'll never get to me. -A' _

Toby and Ezra came by in the end, unable to continue doing whatever they were knowing that Caleb was kidnapped. "There isn't any leads at his house. No forced entry, no break-ins. Literally nothing. Security cameras was disabled and nothing was caught at the hallways," Toby came in and told us these details. "Won't you get into trouble for telling us all these?" Hanna spoke up again. "I will, if it gets out but I can't really be bothered with anything anymore," I saw Spencer walk over to Toby and pulled him into a comforting hug. As a friend of Caleb's Toby wasn't allowed near the investigation and had to sneak around just to get them. "I got suspended today," He eventually announced. "I got caught looking at the case progression," I gave Toby a sympathic look. They were all trying so hard to help Hanna. He shook his head and gave a shrug.

"I couldn't concentrate when I was teaching any classes," Ezra added in. "I got sent home early and was told to stay for the rest of the week," He shrugged as well. Now it was Aria's turn to give him a massage, along with Spencer giving Toby one. "I didn't know Caleb was abducted so I did pretty well at work," I smiled at Paige. She always hated awkward and sad situations. Whenever she got caught in one, she always tried lightening the mood. "Wait," Spencer stopped her massage and walked over. "How is it that Toby and Ezra got the texts, but not Paige?" This clicked in our heads. All of ours including Hanna's. "It must be someone that cares about her," Toby, Spencer and Paige went back to work. Being the two smartest and Toby being a cop, they went to investigate.

"Paige doesn't have much connection here. We couldn't rule out anyone because the suspects cared for her too much to harm her," Spencer announced after they tried working on this. "We only know of two that is in Rosewood. Sara and her dad," Toby finished for Spencer. I saw Paige's jaw clench and her brows furrow at the sound of that name. I reached out for her hand and tried to calm her, but she only pulled it away. Paige shot me a look after my attempt and I just looked back at her, the look of hurt written all over it. I couldn't be bothered to hide it. The looks and tension was broken by a text. All of our phones rang. I picked mine up slowly, the rest can't be bothered to read theirs.

"Poor Emmy. Poor Paige. You didn't think I wouldn't drug her to get her to sleep with your bestie? I'm telling you this because at least you two deserve to be happy before things go worse. I will make you know how it is losing someone for their life. Wait for it. -A," I read out.

_I was drugged? It was no wonder I couldn't remember anything that day. _Paige looked at me after I read out the text, her expression softening. "You were... drugged?" Her voice was now weak and she was on the verge of tears. I shrugged my shoulders, mainly because I didn't know. "It doesn't make sense. It was an all staff event. There was no way -A could've snuck in without Sara's high standarded bouncers noticing," Eyes widened. We knew who -A was.

**Sara's POV**

"Your girlfriend and her posse, along with their beaus, forgot all the hurt Alison has caused them, has caused us. They decided to just forget things and head along to their lovey-dovey world. I had a lot of people wanting to join the -A team but Alison came back, apologized and they got off. It was only the three of us that was loyal," I spat in his face before giving him another punch. "Go get him cleaned up and feed him," I walked out of the room and grabbed my phone on the way, hearing the vibrations from earlier on. Paige was calling me. "Hello?" I answered the phone. "Hey, Sara. It's Paige. I was wondering if you saw the investments of the company," She sounded genuinely worried. No, worried isn't it. Nervous. Could it be? They figured out that I was -A? _Impossible. _"I saw them, Paige. I know you're worried about your job and Emily's but we can only see how it goes. The investment took a wrong turn this time round. Hang on there with the job alright?" "Sure, I will. Anyway, we need to talk about a thing or two. I was wondering if you were free for a beer?" Something was definitely up. "Paige, I can't. I'm in the recording studio and speaking of, I have to go. Next time?" "Of course. Give me a call when you can," I waited for Paige to hang up before I walked back into the room.

"I think, we've been comprimised," I sat down back at the laptop, making a fake medical report that traces of Temazepam, a sleeping pill, in my system. "I need you to forge a signature again, Cece." I said as I clicked on print. I waited for the fake medical report to be printed and for Cece to sign it before calling Paige again. "There's actually something I need to show you, Paige. Can I come to you?" She told me she was at Hanna's house and I drove there right away, careful to hide anything that could show that I was a suspect. "What's wrong?" I received glares and stares the moment I stepped foot into the house. "Where's Caleb?!" Hanna went to lunge at me, trying to tackled me to the ground but was thankfully stopped by Emily and Aria. "We know who you are, Sara," Spencer walked over and looked at me straight in the eye. "What are you guys talking about? I came to apologize to Emily and Paige. Someone snuck into the event of the company and drugged me. I think Emily was too and that's why we were so off we slept-" I got cut off by a punch to the side of my face by Paige, again. This time, Toby and Ezra was to stop her.

When they all calmed down, which wasn't exactly pleasant as well. I had glares and stares still but I chose to ignore them. "Here," I threw the medical report to them and saw Toby pick it up. "I went for a test because I knew that by the amount of alcohol I took wasn't enough to get me wasted. There was traces of a sleeping drug called Temazepam inside my system. I went back to get the security cameras checked and found some dude that wasn't invited. He must have tampered with both mine and Emily's drinks," I waited as the medical report was passed around. "How do we know that this isn't fake?" Hanna's sarcastic tone came along. I shrugged and merely answered, "What do I get from lying to all of you?" Looks softened when they realized that I made sense. I had no advantage from lying to them, according to them. Little did they know, it only benefits me the best.

I went home afterwards, having a plan planned already. I was going to abduct Paige the next day.

**Emily's POV**

Sara's story made sense and we couldn't exactly think that she was -A this time. She had no reason to be. It was another morning and I already lost time of what day it was. Aria and myself went home with our partners that night and left Spencer to look after Hanna with Toby. We would be taking turns to look after Hanna and they volunteered first. Even before I could. Paige insisted on going back home herself, much to my dismay. The look in her eyes when she looks at me has now softened. I was drugged and I didn't even know, not until now. I laid back to think about it for a while until the sound of a ringtone brought me out of my thoughts. _'Three down, six to go. -A.' _The attachment below showed Sara and Paige tied up together beside Caleb. My heart froze and I ignored all the calls and texts I was getting from Aria and Spencer. _Paige was kidnapped._


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: My story won't go over 30 chapters. Just thought I'd tell you guys. Next chapter would be when -A comes out ;)**

**Emily's POV**

I drove towards Hanna's immediately, leaving a quick text to the rest about meeting me there. Upon arrival, I was surprised I didn't crash with the amount of tears flowing down my face. "Emily," Aria and Spencer pulled me into a hug. Hanna was still dazed on the couch. I don't even think she knew I arrived. "This is my fault," I sobbed into them. "I asked Sara to help us figure out who -A is. Maybe she was captured because she could figure out who that bitch is," I continued sobbing into their shoulders. I felt a pair of comforting and strong arms, the all too familiar arms of Toby pull me into a hug. "It's not your fault, Em. We thought of asking her to help as well," He held my face in his hands and wiped away my tears. "Now, we can only wait for the next instructions of -A to get them back, okay?" I nodded and slumped down next to Hanna and started dazing, my phone held in my hands. One thing I loved about the friendship Toby and I shared, that it was as if we were siblings.

**Sara's POV**

"Get me out of here," I told Jason and Cece to pretend to tie me up for Emily to see. Only she was naive enough to ask me to help her catch -A. I knew the rest had reservations about me, especially Paige. "You fucker," I heard the growl of Paige's voice. I looked down at her all tied up to the chair and smirked. "You can call me whatever you want for now, but I'll soon have you licking my feet. Your feelings for Emily haven't faded, even though I drugged her to sleep with me. I knew what drug it was that was in her drink because I planted it. I do think you've figured out by now though," I laughed and turned around, nodding to Jason to keep look of them and gestured Cece to follow me. "Why Paige?" She asked me when we went into the room. "Because I'll be getting each and everyone of their partners before letting them know about us. I can't be the bait anymore now. Hell, can't even step out of this place," I took a big gulp of my beer and offered one to Cece.

"We have to keep close watch on them. They used to game with each other so they would have tried to get out of here," I warned Jason as I sent Cece out to be the next bait with Jason. "I'll keep watch of them for now. Go get Toby and Ezra," I took a knife in my hands and started twisting it, watching as Caleb and Paige glare at me. "Won't your eyes get tired from glaring?" I looked at them in confusion. Paige lifted her head, only to try to spit on me but failing miserably. "You wanna know why I caught you two first?" They both looked up. "It's because Alison caused hurt to both of your partners most. Paige, you got hurt too. I wanted to get the girls but I realized that Caleb could probably hack around and get the location, so I took him instead of Hanna," I explained, only to get more glares from them.

"Spencer got hurt next when she was caught eyeing off Alison's boyfriend. You guys shouldn't know him that well. Ian Thomas. He dated Melissa Hastings and Alison but kissed Spencer. Put two and two together, Toby is next here," I smirked at them. The looks on their face showed that they didn't believe me. That they thought I couldn't get Toby. "If Maya could knock Toby unconcious, so can I," I was getting more looks on their faces. This one of shock. "She's alive but she's not here. At least not yet. She faked her death because I was hunting for her but now the -A game is out and there's no danger for her anymore," I shrugged. Paige expression turned sour. She was insecure of Maya, since she was Emily's first girlfriend. I smirked at that look. The one I've seen when she talked about Emily and... Carol.

"Did you know who Carol was to me?" They looked up again, the glare stopping, for now. "She was the love of my life. I went to college with her and she graduated prior to me because I took law, which was a longer course," I paused, feeling the tears well up. I swallowed the lump in my throat down and continued. "I asked her to come to Rosewood to start dating Emily, after I proposed to her , of course and the day I got 'kidapped', I shot her dead. It was because of you and Emily and that she is dead, Paige. You and Emily will regret doing that," My voice was stoned and cold. It was my turn to glare at them now.

**Emily's POV**

We were sat around, just waiting for the next -A text. Toby and Ezra's phone rang suddenly, bringing all of our attention to it. Ezra was first to speak up, "Jason DiLaurentis wants to meet me for lunch. It has something to do with property?" His voice was questioning. Ezra stayed in the same apartment ever since we were in high school and never thought of changing. "I don't get why he would ask you to view for flats. You didn't put up anything for changing of flats right?" Ezra and Aria now stayed together. It was a norm she was concerned. "I didn't. Not until I talked to you anyway. I did think of buying a house before we get married though, be prepared for all the kids we're going to have," Aria smiled at leaned in for a kiss. "If you're going to put it this way, go ahead. Do you want me to go with you?" Ezra shook his head and stated that Jason wanted him to go alone, merely because it wasn't the best of the locations that he offered and didn't want anyone to freak out in the middle of the restaurant.

Ezra got his jacket and was about to leave the house before he stopped short. "Toby got a text too. Was it from -A? You've gone quiet Toby," Ezra frowned as he turned around and looked at Toby. "Mine's from Cece Drake. She knows about the abduction and wants to meet me for it. She said she would tell me about the abductions only if she could get a protection around her," Spencer cut in immediately. "You are not going," Toby looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Spencer, I'm the cop. I carry a gun and don't worry, I'll bring her to the station to do so." It took a while for us to convince Spencer to allow Toby to go meet Cece. After all, it was the only way we might know about the abduction other than waiting. "Be careful," Spencer gave Toby a kiss before both he and Ezra left to meet the respectives.

**Sara's POV**

"Perfect," I smiled as I saw the two of the tied up bodies being dragged into the warehouse. I've already prepared chairs for them to get tied on, including Cece and mine. Jason was then to take the picture and send it to the girls before calling Aria and pretending that Ezra was missing. "I've got to go now. I'll see you girls later," He walked out of the warehouse after Cece and I was dressed in the black hoodie and mask. A phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts and I saw Maya's name flashing on the screen. "You were looking for me?" I told her the plan of getting her to fly back here from LA to help out with the kidnapping. She tried refusing of course, but a little threaten from me got her to agree.

Jason was back now, the mission accomplished on telling the girls about Ezra's disapperance. We now only had to wait for Maya's arrival before telling the girls about the place for the abduction.

**Emily's POV**

Spencer was comforting me and Aria was comfoting Hanna the whole time the two guys were away. The remaining two partners. We stayed like that for about two hours before we all got texts again. We looked at each other, scared obviously and took our phones. Even Hanna did. Sure enough, there was Sara, Paige, Caleb, Cece, Ezra and Toby tied up. _'Caught. Kisses -A.' _Spencer and Aria went into crazy mode and started breathing heavily, sinking to the floor from the couch. "We have to stay put. Remember this bitch saying we have to wait?" I said out, trying to comfort myself as well as my friends. "I can't believe this is happening. Why our partners? This is revenge!" Spencer was now crying and so was Aria. We all started crying together on the floor, all cuddled up. We only had each other left.

Aria's phone started ringing and we saw Jason's caller ID flashing on the screen. Aria went to pick it up, still in hysterics and came back not long after, tears flowing from her eyes opened up wide. "Jason said Ezra went to the washroom and left. At least he think he left," She barely whispered out and started crying again, joining us on the floor. _We really only had each other now._


	25. Chapter 25

**Sara's POV**

"St. Germain, Higgins at your service." I put my right hand up to my eye, my posture and vision straight in a perfect salute. "Let's just get this over with so Emily can hate me," She rollled her eyes and walked passed me, giving Cece and Jason a hug before boarding the front seat. "How have you been, Higgins?" Maya started a conversation with me for the first time ever since she found out I was -A. "I'm fine, thanks." I started the car and drove off back to the warehouse after arranging the private flight was for Maya. "How was your flight?" I knew that she had only the best, only because I she got a private flight with almost all her needs fufilled. "It was alright," I saw her smirk in the corner of my eye and chuckled. "What are you going to do after you show them who you really are?" I shrugged, shocked at the question. I've planned the kidnapping, but haven't actually got to know what I was going to do after the big reveal.

"Maya will get Aria, Jason will get Emily, Cece will get Hanna and I'll grab Spencer. Deal?" I looked around to get all of their confirmation. "Don't hurt her Sara," Both Jason and Maya spoke up at the same time. One speaking about his other sister, Spencer and the other one her long lost lover, Emily. "I won't. Now send the location and the text. Let's get this over with."

**Emily's POV**

All of our phone rang and we picked it up in a hurry, reading the text. _'Come over. Kisses -A.' _The attachment was a location. It was like a warehouse in the middle of nowhere just outside Rosewood. We got our coats and went over immediately, Spencer hitting the floor with her foot on the gas pedal. We pulled up to the warehouse and sure enough, there was a light in the warehouse and a few cars parked outside. We walked in cautiously and slowly, afraid thus careful. We all stopped short when we saw all of our partners tied up. We exchanged confused looks, obviously thinking of the same thing. _Where was Sara and Cece? _That was when I felt a cloth covering my mouth and everything went black.

I felt my head pounding when a light shone into my eyes. _What happened? _I looked around and took in the surroundings as my vision got clearer and remembered. _The girls, Paige and everyone. _I started moving my head around frantically and tried to move my body, only to find out I was tied up. I saw the girls and our partners all awake looking at us. We were seated next to our partners, for some reasons. "You alright, Em?" Paige's voice was concerned and caring. Not the cold and stoned voice that I've been hearing. "Of course she is," I heard a voice, a familiar voice and looked towards it. My jaw dropped.

There walked out of the other room was four figures dressed in black hoodies and masks. They each took down their hoodies and masks. There stood masterminds; Sara, Cece, Jason and... Maya? Cece was ruffling her hair and tried to get it back in place, Jason and Sara just brushed theirs back and let them go wherever they wanted and Maya took off her hair tie. "What's going on?" Spencer's voice was filled with rage and fury. "Don't get the wrong idea. I threatened Maya to help," Maya rolled her eyes and looked at me apologetically. "She said she would hurt Emily," She confessed and looked down in shame. "Jason, Cece and I are the actual -As and we're here to take revenge," Sara paused and pulled out a gun. She aimed it at Caleb, seated at the far end and swung her arm down the row to Toby at the other end. "I'm going to close my eyes and swing my arm at this range. Whoever it hits, whoever dies or pains," Sara gave a sick smile and closed her eyes.

We all watched intently and where she was going to shoot and she finally, after putting all of us in pain, shot, but she missed. "Too bad then," She shrugged and placed her gun back at the back of her pants. "You're sick," Hanna spat out. "Do you realize the disappearance of most of the students you went to high school with?" Sara asked and it only dawned on me. Half of the high school students that was in the same year as us has mysteriously disappeared and was later found mudered. Unfortunately, none of the murders were solved. "I killed each and everyone of them. Why? Because all they wanted was attention from Alison. She came back after the five of you thought Shana was -A and she died. She gave a little bit of attention and that was it. They forgot the hurt that was caused to them," Sara got her gun again and pointed it back at Toby. "As for you, you forgot what she did to you after you got a pussy to fuck. Same goes for you," She pointed at Paige, "and you," Lastly she pointed to Ezra. "Caleb was just a hacker and could find out the location. That's all I kidnapped you for," She shrugged and put her gun back.

"What are you going to do with us, Sara," Aria spoke up, her voice wavy and scared. "What I'm going to do to you is to let you know how it is to lose someone you love," She looked at me and Paige. "Carol, was the love of my life. I proposed to her and then asked her to come over to Rosewood to start dating Emily while I mentored Paige. The day of my 'kidnapping', the day where I shot her and accidentally hit her artery, was the day I pained the most. I lost her and I killed her myself," I saw tears in Sara's eyes and knew immediately why she kidnapped our partner first. "Mona Vanderwaal's death holds a secret," This caught the attention to all of us. "Cece and I, along with one more person was responsible. One more person in this warehouse," Her gaze and head turned to the person beside me. Paige McCullers.

All our heads and eyes turned to Paige. "You said you wouldn't ever tell," Her teeth was gritted and she was staring daggers at Sara. "You didn't know who I was, you didn't know it was me." Sara gave her sick smile to Paige. "Paige..." My voice cracked. Paige was actually involved in Mona's murder? "I'm going to let you all go, after something else," Cece and Jason took out their guns and took out the ammo, along with Sara. I'll make each partner lose their memory that way, you can have them, but you can't." She started walking over to Paige and put the gun which was empty to her head. "I love you, Emily." I heard Paige say before the gun fire went off and Paige knocked out from the pressure. "Don't worry, the pressure alone isn't good enough to make all of you lose memory. I just wanted to play around with guns. What I have for you all is much better."

We were forced to watch as Sara hurt each one of our partners. She knocked them out, some by guns and some by punch. She hit their heads repeatedly, taking extra measure to make them forget their memories. Lastly, she took out a jab. "What are you doing with that?" The liquid was a weird green colour, one that I haven't seen even when I used to sneak into hospitals. "Making them lose their memory. Duh. The hitting was just for fun. I like to see all of you cry and I did a pretty good job," She laughed at all of our faces that was stained with tears and injected each of them with the liquid when we could just sit and watch.

After Sara injected them, she injected us with a different coloured liquid, not telling us what it was but merely saying that the liquid injected into our partners was a drug that was not known to anyone but she knew someone that could make it. That someone was Mona.

**Sara's POV**

I got Jason a fake air ticket and manage to hack, after long hours, a pretend video of him going through the airport in LA and hacking to make sure Maya didn't leave LA. After Cece and I was tied back up, Jason left an anonymous call to Rosewood PD about a kidnapping, using a voice changer and started making his way to LA. Cece and I had to pretend to be knocked out when the cops came. It wasn't suspicious since we consumed the same drug but we took out the effect and the girls weren't beaten and neither were we. The girls started making a ruckuss, trying to tie all of us to the kidnapping but we were both tied up and had the same drugs, with the evidence destroyed so they had no evidence. We told them what we remembered but the girls couldn't. Especially it was Lieutanent Tanner and they couldn't speak of -A when they lied all those years ago.

"You got lucky," I earned a scowl from Emily and the rest as we were leaving the station. They couldn't do anything because we all had some police officer looking after us for the next week or so. "Better head to the hospital to see all your lovers. Though, they probably can't remember you anymore," A smug look formed on my face when it dawned on them that years of memories might have been lost and so did the proposal. "Good thing for you, and you only Emily is that Paige would've forgotten that you've slept with me." Emily looked like she wanted to slap me. "And Toby would have that hatred over all of you for throwing him into jail and Ezra would be schemeing to stalk you girls again. Until then," I walked off as the other girls glared, stared, scowled, hell I didn't care. Somehow, they've lost their partners and I was more than happy my plan worked.


	26. Chapter 26

**3 years later...**

**Emily's POV**

I was snuggled up to Paige after our usual bedrom workout. It has been 3 years since Sara and they couldn't remember much. Only that they weren't as committed to a proposal for the guys and for Paige, well she remembered hooking up with Sara. _Ouch much? _But everything was fine now. I trailed my fingers down from her bare chest until the middle of her hips before tracing it back up. "For the past three years, it took everything in me to remember everything, and that includes the guys. We remember bits and pieces now and everything against Sara, but we don't have evidence. I'm terribly sorry for that," Paige was stroking my face and looking into my eyes. All I saw in them was sincerity and love and I knew that she really was sorry. "You don't have to be sorry. All of us didn't know who she was but, about Mona..." I trailed off at the fact that Sara did mention about Paige taking part in killing Mona and also, the girls were having a hard time forgiving her now that she remembers. "I know that whatever I do won't change a thing but it can only take time for them to forgive me," She leaned down and gave me a kiss filled with passion before pulling away and heading out of bed. __It's not only them, Paige. I have troubles forgiving you as well.__I let out a sigh in frustration. I couldn't blame Paige for thinking that I have forgiven her. I was the only one there for her for the past three years. "Hey," Paige's voice knocked me out of my thoughts again. She stood at the end of the bed, naked as the day she was born from where we were last night with her arm outstretched. "I'm going for a shower. Care to join me?" I put my hand in hers and she pulled me up, causing the blanket to fall and expose the top half of me. "It's just dumb luck that I have you, Em."

After our long and hot shower, we emerged from the steaming bathroom. "Go wear something nice and classy. I'm taking you out," Paige called out before heading to the other room to change. _That was weird. _I went through my closet and found the dress that popped into my mind the moment Paige announced that there was dressing up to do. It was Paige's favourite dress. It was ankle length with a slit all the way to mid thigh, a higher neckline then Paige would like and it was sleeved. Really long sleeved. I pulled out a pair of black heels, also Paige's favourites and laid them on the bed before going to do my hair and start my make up.

Two hours later, Paige knocked on the door and walked in. She was dressed in a white suit, the one like the one she wore for the Christmas ball. Paige and I had different collections, mine of dresses and hers of suits. Didn't go unnoticed that she was wearing my favourite suit on her though. "Wow, Em." She took my hand and raised it, turning me around. "You look amazing," She looked me up and down and pulled me into her arms. "You've been ready for a while, haven't you?" She gave me a smile and kissed me. "So what if I have? It was worth the wait. Come on, let's go." Paige pulled me down the stairs into her Rover, the Rover that Sara gave her. It confuses me why she stills drives the car. It was given from one of our enemies, well her frenemy. My thoughts got broken once again by Paige's finger lacing through mine as we drove off.

We arrived at Rosewood High, much to my surprise. Paige exited the car and came to my side to help me, "M'lady." I got out of the car and followed Paige's lead, towards the natatorium. Inside, much to my surprise was a romantic little table, surrounded by different candles of all sorts and sizes and a trail of roses leading to it. My hand slipped from Paige's as I walked to the table. There was a cover and a post in note: Open it. I was about to do as told when a sound stopped me. "Not going to do it without us, are you Em?" Out walked from the locker rooms, Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Caleb, Toby, Ezra and my parents. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked as Paige walked in after them, holding a huge bouquet of lillies. "Open it," Paige smiled at me. Face and mind filled with confusion, I took the lid and opened.

What laid beneath the lid only puzzled me more. _Swim cap and goggles? _I looked at Paige in confusion and smiled. "What's this about?" I grabbed the swim stuff and felt something inside the cap. Frowning, I rummaged through it and found the most beautiful ring ever. "Oh, my, God. Caleb, you cheap!" I heard Hanna gasp when she saw the size of the diamond on the ring. I blocked the surroundings focused on Paige, just Paige. Her chuckle when she heard what Hanna said and her footsteps over. She took the ring from my hands and got down on one knee. "Emily Fields, I have loved you since we tried out for the team at Rosewood High, right here in this natatorium. I just didn't realise it. You were there for me and you are there for me. We go way back, if you think about it. I had feelings for you the moment I woke up in the hospital, three years ago but was so afraid, since technically I left you for Stanford but you somehow ended up beside me. You sticked with me, despite of what I did. Till today, I know you still bear hatred in me, as well as your friends, for what I did and I don't blame you. I blame myself and I want to spend my entire life making it up to you. I know I'm not perfect or the best, but I can't imagine my life without you. Emily Fields, will you marry me?" Tears was streaming down my face and I choked out my answer, the most obvious answer. "Yes."

We went to my favourite restaurant in Rosewood afterwards, one of the most costly ones and celebrated. "Cheers to Emily and Paige," My dad rose up and gave a toast to us. I looked around and sighed in content. All the people I love was here, with genuine smiles on their face and just enjoying the time together. _Since when did life become so enjoyable? _"I have a word," Paige rose up from beside me and held her glass. "I know how the girls and guys feel about me, because of what I did and I wholeheartedly regret, but I want to thank all of you today for being witness for the proposal. As for Mr and Mrs Fields, I wasn't there to protect Emily once, but now, I'll protect her with my life and I swear to that." Paige lifted her glass up and downed her champagne as a toast.

The night ended soon, way too soon. All the guys, my dad included, was given a hard time. Choruses of comments made to them about how their diamond was way smaller than the huge one on my finger almost made them throw up. We arrived back at the apartment we share and got into the house in record speed. "Mmmm," I felt Paige pin me against the wall and start leaving kisses on my neck. She unzipped in from the back and took off the top half of it. "You have no idea, how much I wanted to just rip open that dress from the bottom and just start fucking you." Paige's hoarse voice elicted a moan from me as my fingers tangled in her hair. "Is it going to be worth the wait?" I felt Paige growl on my neck and a sexy, low whisper enter my ear. "Damn right it will be." 

We stumbled into the bedroom, stripping each other of our clothes and fell onto the bed. At this point, I was stark naked and dripping between my legs. Paige pushed her thigh between my legs and I started grinding on her, hard. "Not so fast," Paige pulled her thigh away and I whimpered, my hips now thrashing, desperate for some friction. I felt Paige trailing kisses down my neck, to my breasts and down to where I needed her most. My fingernails scratched at her scalp, trying to pull her close to me and start making love to me. I opened my mouth to beg for it but was interrupted by Paige's mouth on my swollen nub and her fingers thrusting in me. "Paige!" My hips rolled in sync with her thrusts and I felt Paige put her arm over my hips to push me down, steadying me.

Paige fingers thrusted rythmatically, her tongue drawing large and flat circles together. I threw a hand across my face and moaned in ecstasy, feeling the pressure in my stomach build up. I was close and Paige felt it too. She pulled herself up, "Look at me." Paige's demand was sexy and seductive. I dragged my eyes open and looked at her. It reflected love and before I could register what other looks there were, Paige added another finger and gave a particularly hard thrust, sending me over the edge. "I got you, Em. I got you," Paige slowed her movements and stilled her fingers in me eventually, bringing me gently down my high.

After I was finally down, I opened my eyes to see Paige just looking at me with a small smile on her lips. "Get some sleep beautiful. You're meeting the girls for early Sunday morning coffee," I rolled my head over and saw that it was already 3am. We did get home later afterall. "What about you?" I asked sleepily. Paige let out a chuckle, _that lovable chuckle. _"You can get me back some other time. We have the rest of our lives," I felt Paige pull my into her arms as I smiled at how right it sounded. "Goodnight, Em." I drifted off to sleep at Paige's voice with a smile on my face. Everything was perfect.

The next day came by and I was up at 9am to meet the girls for coffee. Paige woke up with me and we drove together to town. "Here we are," Paige annoucned as we pulled up. "I'll be home when you are. I need to tell my dad the news about our engagement though. I thought of doing it during dinner. Join us?" Paige smiled as she looked down on the huge diamond ring on my finger. We got out of the car, "Here are the keys. Tell me if you're coming for dinner with my dad and I?" I nodded and gave Paige a kiss before walking into the Brew, while watching my fiance jog to the direction of the woods.

"Good morning the newly engaged," Spencer rolled her eyes at Hanna. "That's not even something a baby would say." "Now now, we got Emily out here for a reason. Let us see the ring," Aria broke off the argument that was almost bound to happen and took my hand to inspect the ring. "I must say, McCullers did a way better job than everyone of our boyfriends," Spencer looked at the ring in awe. I smiled at the ring on my finger. It wasn't the diamond being huge that I was smiling about. It was the fact that I was engaged to the woman I loved and the fact that life could not have been more perfect now.

After coffee and long long hours of shopping with the girls, I arrived home with bags of shopping to run into Paige. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Let me just put this down and we can head out?" Paige took my bags from me and ran back into the room. "This is why I love you," I tiptoed and gave Paige a kiss when she emerged from our room. "Em, check your phone," Paige's voice was shaky, like she was scared. I looked through my bag for my phone and saw that I had a text. 'Happy engagement plans between Paige and Emily? Well then, it's just dumb luck I'm back just in time to go to the wedding, right? Old times sake, Paige better send me an invitation. Kisses -A.'


End file.
